The Crow Next Door
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: What will happen when Eli Roosevelt's sister Evie moves in next to Jax Teller? Will she stay away from him like her brother asked, or will sparks fly between the two? Set in season 4.
1. Introduction

"Mommy, watch me!"

Evie walked down the small ramp that connected to the U-haul that she was currently unloading all her and her son's belongings out of to look at her son.

At the end of the paved cement driveway, her five year old son Andre was bouncing the basketball his father got him for his birthday last year, lifting his leg to make the ball go underneath it.

"Baby, I thought you were going to help mommy."

"I did help you. I unlocked the door," he replied, running up the driveway, losing control of the ball.

Evie caught it in mid bounce, holding the ball above her head as Andre stood on his tippy toes to reach it.

"Mommy, give me the ball."

"You can play with the ball after you start helping mommy. And if you work really hard, we will go out for ice cream later."

"Mint chocolate chip?"

"Is there any other flavor?"

"Okay!", he ran up the ramp, squeezing himself between boxes, using his whole body to move one of them toward the end of the ramp.

"That's my boy."

"Mommy, is daddy coming to live with us too?"

"No baby. Remember I told you, me and daddy aren't married anymore. He's with Jasmine now."

"I don't like Jasmine. She's mean."

"Yeah, I agree. But, your dad loves her."

"Will he come to see me?"

"Yes. He will come get you on Fridays so you can spend time with him the whole weekend."

Evie and Andre's father Ben made their divorce official about three months ago, but have been seperated for nearly two years. Shockingly, it wasn't one of those messy divorces where they would try to fuck the other out of everything and anything. They just fell out of love. From Evie's standpoint, there was no more passion in their marriage. She had a strong feeling that was one of the main reasons of the split. She worked out everyday by going for a morning and evening jog, running ten miles to keep her body in shape for her guy. She would wear the dirtiest lingerie she could get her hands on to get a rise out of him. It used to drive him crazy to the point he would tear her clothes off right at the door when he came home from the office. But, he just didn't seem interested anymore, and neither was she. She had a feeling Jasmine was the cause. But, wierdly she wasn't angry. You can't help who you are attracted to. Why force something to work when it's not going to get better than what it was?

Evie made her way up the ramp, bending her legs so she can pick up the box that was labeled with black permanent marker, kitchen.

Her fingers gripped the bottom of the box, lifting it up as she stood to her feet. Andre went to the next box that came into view in the truck, pushing it to the end of the ramp.

She walked into the open front door, placing the heavy box on top of the kitchen counter. She looked out the small window that was above the kitchen sink, her jaw nearly hitting the counter when her eyes landed on the most beautiful naked man getting out of his shower.

That perfect human being was living next door to her? She must have done something right in this life to get to live next to him.

She internally cursed out the steam created from his hot shower because she wasn't able to see is he was well endowed or not.

Jesus fucking christ, Evie! You seriously need to get laid. You've become the ultimate creep. A fucking peeping tom. She tried adverting her lust crazed eyes elsewhere only for them to go straight back to the window. This time, the stud was staring right back at her with a small grin playing in the corner of his mouth.

Evie quickly turned around, heading outside to grab the next box from the truck.

Fuck Fuck Fuck! That did not just happen! She will never be able to introduce herself to him now. He's probably married or has a girlfriend, which makes this situation about a hundred times more awkward.

When Evie made her way outside, she saw Andre playing basketball with a young boy with blonde hair.

She strolled over to them, trying to wipe her memory clean of what just happened to her in that damn kitchen.

"Hey Andre, who's your friend?"

"This is Abel, mommy. He lives next door."

Oh no. Andre is playing with the sexy stranger's son? Can the universe be any more cruel?

Abel waved to Evie who in return gave him a small wave with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Abel."

"Mom, can I play with Abel for a little while, then I'll help you?"

"Uh.."

"Please mommy," he stuck out his bottom lip. She was always a sucker when he stuck out that damn bottom lip.

"Okay only for a little while."

"Yes!," both boys exclaimed, continuing their game.

Evie bent down, grabbing her next box.

"You're moving this shit in all by yourself, darlin'?"

Oh no.


	2. Chapter 2

Jax bit his bottom lip as he watched Evie bend down to pick up the next box out of the U-haul. She had the definition of a perfect ass. Not too big, not too small. He would probably give up his kidney just to squeeze and knead that ass in his hands. He debated on not saying anything, and just admire the beautiful view that caused his rock solid cock to push against his zipper of his jeans. He didn't want to make his true intentions known. Not yet.

He rested a hand on the side of the truck, deciding to break the silence.

"You moving this shit in all by yourself, darlin'?"

Evie's incredibly tense body jerked up violently, nearly pulling every muscle in her back. She turned around, only to come face to face with the man she spied on less than twenty minutes ago.

"Uh yeah, well my brother and his friends were supposed to be here by now helping me, but it seems like they're running late. I figured I would just get a head start."

Evie shocked the shit out of herself. She was able form a proper sentence without miserably tripping over her words.

"How bout' I give you a hand till your brother and the rest of the guys show? A woman shouldn't be doing all this heavy lifting," he suggested, walking up the ramp, closing the distance between them.

Evie backed up, nearly falling over a box. The handsome stranger caught her left forearm before she could hit the floor.

"You okay?", his hand let go of her, falling to his side.

She is now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."

"I'm Jax," he held out his large hand that was decorated in beautifully detailed gold rings.

"Evie," she gently shook his slightly calloused hand in hers, giving him a nervous smile.

"Where do you want me to start," he asked, removing his dark blue flannel shirt, unfortunately keeping his white undershirt on.

He tossed the shirt on a chair that was still in the truck.

"It's fine, you don't have to help me. I'm sure you got better things to do."

"I currently don't at the moment. I have to go to my best friend's wedding later, but that's not for another couple of hours."

"What about your wife or girlfriend? Would she be okay with this?"

"I'm not with anyone at the moment, Evie. It's just me and my son. Even if I had a wife or girlfriend, I'm sure they wouldn't mind. I'm helping you move in, I'm not fucking you on the floor of this truck."

Evie let out a nervous laugh, her hand moving to her neck, rubbing at her throat.

"Am I making you nervous, Evie?," Jax asked with his signature shit eating smile as he picked up the largest box he could find to impress his new drop dead gorgeous neighbor.

She loved hearing him say her name. His voice so deep and husky. She needed to get out of this man's presence before she pounces on him.

"No, I'm fine," her voice cracked as she watched him exit the truck, checking out his ass.

Jax brought the box into the largest bedroom which was labeled My room. Evie was right behind him, placing a smaller box next to the one he just brought in on the carpeted floor.

"You got a nice place here," Jax looked around her bedroom, eyeing her king sized bed.

"Come on, that truck won't empty itself, Jax," she hit his arm with the back of her hand.

Jax wanted to ask her to say his name one more time to hear how sweet she said it.

"Yes mam," he let Evie take the lead out of her bedroom, trailing close behind her.

She was so beautiful. Evie stood around 5'7,5'8. Jax always loved his ladies tall. She had this flawless chocolate colored skin he just knew would be smooth to the touch. She had a headfull of perfect dark brown curls that were cut short, which made the curls tight and ah.. just perfect. He loved the way they bounced as she took a step. Her body was fit, but not overly fit like most of the chicks he fucked. She was healthy with curves in all the right places. Her black straight leg jeans and snug white wife beater accentuated her body the best way possible. He prayed she would dress like that all the time. It would be a real shame if she hid that body under bulky clothing. That face.. christ, she could be a model with that face. She had these big dark brown almond shaped eyes that would go two shades lighter when she looked into the sun. Her lips were full with her top lip formed into a shape of a heart. Fuck, Evie..

"I have to ask, did you like what you saw when you were spying on me earlier?", he moved himself next to her, whispering in her ear.

Evie stopped dead in her tracks, feeling her body's normal temperature skyrocket.

"I.. I..I.. didn't mean to. I..really am sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"You still didn't answer my question, darlin'."

"And I'm not going to."

"I'll take that as a yes. You know, we have to make this even somehow."

"No, we don't," she stepped out the doorway, speedwalking to the truck.

"Sure we do. You gotta let me watch you stepping out of the shower, dripping wet. I'm sure I'll like what I'll see. Probably love it."

Evie did a 360, both of them standing in the middle of the ramp.

"Jax, stop," she threatened, placing a hand on his strong broad chest, automatically letting out a small sigh.

"Stop what, Evie?"

"The heavy flirting. It's making it impossible to focus on setting up my new home."

" I can't help myself. When I see something I like, I tend to go after it," his stunning blue eyes scanned Evie's body, showing no shame whatsoever.

"I think it's best if you go, " she crossed her arms in front of her chest, causing her breasts to look even fuller than before.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I promise I'll behave," he replied sincerly.

"Thank you."

Jax and Evie continued to move her things in without saying a word to each other. He managed to steal a couple of glances as they continued to work. He thought it was bad that she wasn't talking to him. But, her not looking at him.. fucking teeth pulling torture.

They finished emptying the truck around 4:30.

Evie jumped up, pulling on the black rope that was hanging on the door above her head.

When the door was fully closed, she bent down, turning the lock in the opposite direction, sealing the door shut.

Jax pulled his flannel shirt back on, buttoning the front of it.

"Thank you for helping me. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier."

"It's okay, I've dealed with worse, believe me. I still think you owe me for you violating my privacy no matter how much I enjoyed it."

"Oh god," Evie rubbed her forehead, looking away from his intense gaze.

"We didn't talk after you yelled at me. Figured we go grab something to eat tomorrow, get to know my new neighbor better. What do you say?"

"You asking me out on a date?", she asked with surprise wrapped in her tone.

"Why is that so shocking?"

"I don't take you as the going on a date type."

"What kind of type do you think I am?"

"You really want me to answer that?", she asked with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"I appreciate the offer Jax, but I can't."

"You're not a dinner person? That's cool. There's always breakfast or lunch."

Evie smiled, looking down at her scoffed back and white converses.

"That's not what I mean. I just think we should keep our relationship platonic."

"I'm not askin' you to marry me, darlin.' It's just dinner."

"I'm about to finalize my divorce. I'm not ready to jump back into the dating pool."

"I understand. You think one date with me will make you fall in love with me."

Evie started to laugh, shaking her head.

"God, do those pick up lines really work?"

"You'd be surprised, but they do."

"Plus, it's you I worry about. One date with _me _will make you fall in love with me."

"Do you hear me arguing with you?"

Before Evie could reply, Abel and Andre ran up the driveway to both of their parents .

"Dad, can Andre sleep over after we come home from the wedding?"

"Yeah, it's cool with me. It's up to Andre's mom," Jax adverted his eyes over to Evie.

"Please," the two boys said in unsion, Andre sticking out his bottom lip.

"Okay, you can sleep over. But, only if you unpack some of the things in your room. Deal?"

"Deal."

Jax rested his hand on a sweaty Abel's shoulder.

"Abel, go in the house and get cleaned up before we leave."

His son nodded, taking off to the front door while Andre did the same.

"Looks like our boys really hit it off. How old is Abel?"

"Going to be five in two weeks. What about Andre?"

"He just turned five last month."

"Fortunately, he looks like his mom."

"You're just saying that. Everyone says he looks like his father."

"They're probably saying that to boost the man's confidence. Does anyone say that when he's not around?"

"No, actually."

"See, I told you."

"Okay Dr. Phil, don't you have a wedding to get to?"

He smiled, nodding his head. He had a fiesty one on his hands.

"I should be home 10:30 the latest. You can just send Andre over."

"Yeah, no problem. Wish your friend congratulations for me."

" Will do. Is there any allergies I should worry about when it comes time to feed the little monster?"

"You kidding? That kid is a human vaccum. As long as your food isn't laced with Penicillin, he will be fine."

"Noted. Have a good night, Evie."

"You too, Jax."

Evie walked into her home, closing the door behind her, leaning her whole body onto it. It should be fucking illegal for one man to be so hot. It was downright frustrating that he was that good looking.

Attempting to shake Jax from her thoughts, she decided to check on her son to see if had gotten started on his unpacking. She leaned on the doorframe, watching her son pull his basketball posters from one of the boxes, looking around the room to see where he wanted to hang them.

"I think you should put them right next to your bed. They will be the first thing you see when you come into your room," Evie came up behind her son, placing a kiss on his newly shaved head.

"I like that idea," he was ready to climb up on his bed when she stopped him in mid movement.

"Uh, uh, no shoes on your bed."

He kicked off his shoes, standing on the bed, laying the first poster against the wall.

"Mommy, I need tacs."

She rummaged in the box, pulling out a small transparent case with multi colored tacs inside.

"I think I'm going to like it here, mommy."

"Yeah, I think I will too, baby."

Evie helped Andre tac up the posters he had on the bed behind him. Her cellphone began to ring from her back pocket.

"Can you hold these a second Dre without dropping them?"

He nodded, taking the tacs from her. Evie took out her phone, shaking her head. She hit the answer button, holding it to her ear.

"You're late, Eli."

"Late for what?"

"You said you and a few of your friends were going to help me move in today."

"You said that you were moving in Thursday."

"It is Thursday, big brother."

"Oh shit," she heard Eli sigh heavily into the phone. " I completely forgot, Evie. I'm so wrapped up in work. I'll be able to be there first thing in the morning."

"No, you don't have to. My next door neighbor helped move me in," she smiled as she thought about Jax.

"Next door neighbor, huh? Is he good looking?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because I don't want some player breaking my little sister's heart. Speaking of which, Ben better watch his ass. I still haven't given him the serious beatdown he deserves for hooking up with that slut from his job."

"Eli, that shit is in the past. You shouldn't dwell on it. I'm not."

"Because of your handsome next door neighbor, right?", he teased.

"I'm hanging up now. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright Evie. Love you."

"Love you too, Eli."

Evie smiled to herself as she finally finished unpacking the whole kitchen. It was starting to already look and feel like home. There was a knock on the door, making Evie head to the door.

"I got it! ", Andre raced past his mother, opening the door to Abel and his dad standing there.

"Hey, you're back early. It's only eight," Evie glanced at her watch for confirmation.

"This one begged me to leave early so he can hang out with Andre," Jax touched the top of Abel's head.

"Abel, come see my room," Andre motioned with his hand with Abel excitedly following behind him, leaving Evie and Jax standing there alone.

"Did your brother and his friends ever show up?"

"No, they didn't. My brother is working. He's a police officer. He completely forgot that I was moving in today. It's not like his wife could come over and help either because she is out of town. Her mother isn't doing so well. I just told him that my helpful neighbor moved me in."

" I don't wanna take all the credit. Who the fuck am I kidding? I'd love to take all the credit."

Evie gave a playful roll of her eyes.

"You want to come in? I'm sure Andre is showing Abel every inch of his room."

"Sure, " he stepped over the threshold, looking back at her as she shut the front door.

"The place is looking good. "

"Thanks. The only room I fully unpacked was the kitchen though."

"I know.. Sorry, it's really hard to hold a normal conversation without throwing some kind of flirtation your way."

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Never been one to give up. Not gonna start now."

"I admire that. "

"Yeah? What else do you admire," Jax quickly closed the distance between the two of them, pushing her body up against the kitchen table, his eyes falling to her lips. Her chest began to rise and fall dramtically as her heart rate sped up like a car's engine.

Jax was ready. He was ready to take her right on this kitchen table, willing to risk their children catching them in the heated and sinful act. He wanted her, needed her. He's gone without sex for over a year. It was time to break the dry spell that prison had put on him.

" Jax, I..."

Evie looked away from Jax, seeing her son and Abel coming down the hallway, moving closer to the two of them.

She pushed Jax away, smiling at Andre.

"You have everything to sleep over Abel's?"

"Yup," He slid one of the straps of his bookbag he was using as an overnight bag onto his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, my readers! Just so you know, I decided to change a few things around for this story. I changed the ending mainly because I want to bring my oc and Jax closer and I felt the only way to do so was to change the ending. Thank you Natalie Lynn once again for your great advice! I truly appreciate it! I hope you all enjoy!**

Evie stood in her bathroom adjacent from her bedroom, her body sweaty and naked from the jog she took after Jax left the house with the boys.

She thought the jog would help burn off the potent desire she has been feeling for Jax since the moment she laid eyes on him through that fucking kitchen window. She hasn't been this attracted to a man since meeting Ben. Maybe even more than Ben. Yeah, she knows how horrible that sounds. He's her soon to be ex husband, the man that gave her a beautiful son. But, she couldn't help it. Jax was all she could think about now that she was alone. What she wanted to do him. The possibilities of what he wanted to do to her.

Evie pulled back the dark purple shower curtain, turning the water on, her hand shifting the silver handle to the hottest setting possible. She usually takes a cold shower to cool off her body from her run. Today, her body was unusually sore. It could be from the movement of heavy boxes and pieces of furniture. Evie also thought that the soreness could stem from every muscle in her body growing tense from being in Jax's presence.

She stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain closed. She brought her body underneath the shower head, letting the hot water stream down her body. A loud sigh escaped her lips as she pushed her hair back from her face.

Jax.

A part of her felt guilty for thinking sinful thoughts about a man she just met. The thoughts made her feel easy. The other part of her, the much louder part, was screaming at her to do something about this attraction, and to not be ashamed of it. He's not with anyone. You're not with anyone. You haven't been intimate with a man since you and Ben split. You owe it to yourself to lay down with Jax, and make up for everyday you went without the affection your body craved.

Evie brought her left leg up on the edge of the tub. Her right hand trailed down her body, stopping as it reached her entrance. Her index and middle finger teased herself, stroking her lower lips twice, causing herself to moan loudly. She plunged her two fingers inside herself, feeling how wet she was.

"Jax..."

The next morning, Evie walked next door, walking up the snake-like stoned path. She stepped up to the door, preparing herself to knock when she heard laughing and splashing coming from the backyard. She rounded the house, approaching an off white gate that stood a few feet taller than her. A small string was hanging from the lock. Evie pulled on the string, unlocking the back gate.

She smiled as she made her way closer to the source of laughing and splashing.

Abel and Andre were both hanging from Jax's neck, trying to get him under the water.

"Mommy!", Andre called out in Excitement.

"Hey handsome. What are you doing to Jax?," she asked leaning on the edge of the above ground pool.

" What does it look like," Jax replied smiling, walking to the edge with both boys still around his neck.

Evie did her best to keep her eyes on Jax's face, but she couldn't help herself. Her eyes drifted, falling on his perfectly developed pecs. She began to bite her lip as she spotted Jax's tattoo with Abel's name over his heart.

She wasn't able to scan his body for any more art when he decided to start talking. She had no choice but to make eye contact.

"You should go grab your bathing suit and come in. With you in here, I'm sure I will have a shot against these two."

"I would, but I have a few job interviews lined up today. I came over to take Andre off your hands."

Evie worked as an editor in chief at the Nevada Sun for almost five years before she made the move to Charming for a change in scenery. She called ahead before the move, setting up interviews at a variety of Charming's newspaper companies. The quicker she found a job, the better.

"No! I want to stay, mommy. Jax, can I please stay," Andre pleaded.

"Yeah, can Andre stay," Abel joined.

"Yeah, he can stay."

"Yes!," both boys said in unison, giving each other a high five. They both finally let go of Jax's neck, swimming toward the middle of the pool.

"I can't ask you to do that, Jax."

"It's fine, really. I got some shit to take care of in an hour or so, but my mom will be here to watch Abel."

"I can't just leave my son with your mother, Jax."

"Sure you can. I already told her that there was a good chance Abel was going to have a friend over, and she said it's fine. My mom loves kids. The more, the better."

"Thank you, I owe you one."

"I'm in violent agreement with you there. Dinner tomorrow night round seven."

"Okay, I'll cook."

Jax looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"What changed your mind about dinner?"

"Just getting to know my neighbor right? It can't be that bad. Does Abel have any favorite foods?"

"Oh no, darlin'. Just you and me. I want you all to myself tomorrow night."

Evie felt her body melt as those words came from his mouth.

"Okay," her voice cracked.

"Okay. You want me to bring anything over, like dessert or something?"

You would be just fine. Jesus Evie!

"No, I got it covered. Oh, I almost forgot."

Evie unzipped the pocket that was on the outside of her purse, pulling out a small piece of paper. Jax unfolded the paper and smiled.

"Your phone number."

"Yeah.. just in case anything happens with Andre."

He nodded, no doubt going to call her whether or not anything happens with her son.

She raised her hand, looking at her watch.

"Shit, I gotta go. Thanks again for watching him. Dre!"

Andre stopped playing with Abel and looked at his mother.

"Be a good boy."

"Okay."

Eli was on his way to his little sister's house around eleven. He wanted to check on her and Andre to make sure they are all settled in. As he came closer to Evie's home, he saw Andre on the front lawn next door, playing tag with a young boy with blonde hair. He pulled into the neighbor's driveway, getting out of the car.

"Andre!"

Andre stopped running, his eyes that mirrored Evie's, falling onto his uncle.

"Uncle Eli!"

Andre sprinted over to his uncle, Eli lifting him in his arms.

"Where's mommy?"

"Working. She said I can hang out with Abel until she comes back."

" You monsters hungry?," Jax opened the front door, his blue eyes widening when he saw Eli holding Andre.

Holy fuck. Her brother was the god damn sheriff?

"What the hell are you doing with my nephew?", Eli put Andre down, making his way over to Jax.

"I told Evie he could stay over here until she gets back."

"That's not going to happen ever again. Andre, go grab your stuff."

"Uncle Eli.."

"Now!", he yelled, Andre jumped, taking off to the house moving past Jax.

"Does my sister know who you are?"

Jax fell silent.

"I didn't think so. She's about to right now," Eli pulled his cell phone from his black slacks, dialing his sister.

Evie parked her car behind Eli's police cruiser. Eli was inches away from Jax, screaming in his face.

Evie opened the car door, not even bothering to close it. She ran up to Eli and pushed him away from Jax.

"Eli stop!," she shoved him one final time, standing in between him and Jax.

"Eli, what the hell is going on that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"The man you are allowing to watch your son, your fucking flesh and blood, is a criminal. He got out of prision yesterday for selling illegal guns."

Evie looked at Jax with fear in her eyes.

"Is that true?"

"Evie, if you give me the chance to explain to yo.."

"Is it true?"

"Yes, but please..."

"See, see what did I tell you, he's..."

"Eli, enough! He deserves to explain himself without you jumping down his god damn throat every time he wants to get a sentence out. If you can't accept that, then you can leave."


	5. Chapter 5

Jax and Evie's eyes watched Eli's police cruiser tear down the street in anger.

Evie shook her head in disappointment as she saw the cruiser turn once it reached the end of the block.

"I want to apologize for my brother's behavior."

"You don't have to apologize, Evie. I would be surprised if he didn't act like that. He's your brother. He's just trying to look out for you and Andre."

"He may be my brother, but he should have never acted like that. We were raised to give the benefit of the doubt no matter who it is. I guess that lesson never entered Eli's thick skull," they both chuckled as Evie shifted her weight on each foot, not sure on where to go with their current conversation.

"You wanna go inside and have a beer? I'd rather lay out everything for you inside than on my front lawn."

She smiled, giving a small nod of her head.

"Sure."

As Jax and Evie entered the house, both Abel and Andre stood at the doorway. Andre had his backpack on both of his shoulders, looking up at his mom in sadness.

Evie bent down to her son's height, touching the side of his face.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Me and Abel can't be friends anymore?"

"What? What makes you say that?"

"Uncle Eli said..."

"That's not going to happen, Andre. No one is going to take your new friend away. Not on my watch," she cut off her son, giving both Andre and Abel a reassuring smile.

" You two can go play if you want. Just let us know if you go outside so we can keep an eye on the two of you."

"Okay!," her son's frown automatically diminished , and both boys took off down the hall to Abel's bedroom.

Evie stood up straight, smoothing out her professional, but incredibly sexy pantsuit.

"I'll be right back. I still left my car door open," she walked across the grass, making her way to her car.

"I'll meet you inside."

Jax walked into the kitchen, grabbing two ice cold beers out of the refrigerator, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

As Evie entered Jax's home, she closed the front door behind her, taking in the lovely home.

"Jax?"

"In the kitchen, Evie."

She followed the sound of his voice, walking into the first room on her left. She ubuttoned her tan jacket, sliding it off of her shoulders, draping it on the back of the chair she sat on.

Jax untwisted the top off of her beer, sliding it over to her.

"Thank you," she stated, taking a generous sip of her beverage.

"You're welcome," he replied, doing his best to keep his eyes from traveling south to take in every detail of her insanely pert rack.

He couldn't help but wonder: did she make that move unpurpose? She knows about his obvious attraction towards her. She had to be toying with him, and it was working.

He downed the rest of his beer, grabbing himself another one from the fridge.

"So, are you going to tell me about how you got into selling guns for a living or are you going to see how quickly you can finish a six pack of beer?"

"Both of course," he responded playfully, taking a seat once again.

"I promise, I'll save all questions and comments for the end."

"Okay."

Jax turned his beer bottle that was set in front of him, trying to search for the right words. This was going to be the third time he was going to be opening up about Samcro's lifestyle. The first was with Tara, and that didn't turn out so well. He tells the truth, and what happens? She fucking leaves him, vowing she will never step foot in Charming again. With Wendy, she took it in stride. Probably because she was high 90 percent of the time, and wouldn't even remember the conversation the next day. Now here's Evie, the gorgeous next door neighbor who he wanted the moment he laid eyes on her through his bathroom window.

He wanted to persue something further with her. What if him telling her the truth will cause her to run or cut him off completely? He hoped, hell he fucking prayed that the third time was going to be a charm.

"Evie, I'm apart of a club. A motorcycle club, actually. The club has been around for about.. damn, over thirty years. My father and his best friend who is now my stepfather started the club after they served in 'Nam with seven other guys, wanting to rediscover the brotherhood they all had back in 'Nam. They earned straight for a while, working as mechanics at a place my dad owned, that's still around today. Then, the economy took a toll down the shitter, and they started looking for other ways to earn, and discovered the high paying market of running guns. The money was great, but the risk was way too high. Between law enforcement and other competition, the club life was turned into nothing but chaos and blood. It was really taking a toll on my father. He came completely undone after my younger brother died from a genetic heart defect that we have. My dad continued to work on getting the club back on the right track, but died in a motorcycle accident before he could do anything to save the club. Now, the club is being run by Clay, and he made sure the club stayed in the gun business. Since I joined a few years ago, as Vice president, I've been trying to get Clay and the rest of the club on board, and see what running guns is doing to us. None of them want to. The money is too good for them to give up. When we got our asses landed in jail, that was the final straw for me. I'm getting my son and we are getting the hell out of here."

Shit, Evie felt like her god damn head was spinning. She thought her life had complications. Jax and his family were the definition of complicated. If only Eli could look past Jax's prior conviction and know Jax's truth... And, he's leaving Charming as soon as she moves in? She knew it was too good to be true to live next to someone like him for long.

"Wow Jax, your family has been on one hell of a ride."

"Yeah, tell me about it," he took a sip of his beer, quenching his thirst.

"I'm really sorry about your father and little brother."

"Yeah, me too."

" When are you planning to leave Charming?"

"As soon as I have enough money saved up."

"What about the club? Do any of them know about your future departure?"

" Clay, my stepfather knows about it. He said he'll back my play as long as I support his decisions for a while."

"What about the rest of your family?"

"No. I can't tell my mother."

"What, why? I'm sure she would understand you're trying to give Abel a better life."

"She won't see it that way. I know my mom."

Evie looked at him with a confused expression. What kind of person would want their grandchildren around such violence?

"Can you do me a favor? Can you keep this between us? Charming's a small town. My leaving would spread like fucking wildfire."

"Yeah, no problem. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, Evie. For listening, and not judging me when I told you the truth."

"You're welcome. I appreciate you telling me the truth instead of trying to hide it because that kind of truth isn't something that should be under wraps if we are getting to know each other. You know, your father would be proud of you for trying to get the club on the right track."

"Thanks, darlin'. He'll be more proud when I leave this place in my rearview mirror."

The front door opened, causing the both of them to stand to their feet, looking in the direction of the door.

"Hey baby," an attractive older woman sporting almost all leather greeted Jax with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, mom."

"Who's your friend?", she removed her sunglasses, taking in the woman standing next to her son.

"This is Evie, mom. She's the one who moved next door. Evie, this is my mother, Gemma. "

"Ah, I see."

"Hi, it's nice meeting you," Evie stretched out her hand nervously, shaking the matriarch's hand.

"Nice meeting you too."

"Is it past twelve already?"

"Almost one, sweetheart," Gemma replied, pointing to the clock on the stove.

"Shit. I'll see you later," he kissed his mom on the cheek, giving Evie one as well, making her let out a gasp of shock, gaining a small grin from Gemma.

"We still on for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

Jax grabbed his keys off of the kitchen table, leaving Evie and Gemma standing there alone in the kitchen.

"You still have some job interviews to go to?"

"Uh yeah, but the next one is not for another hour."

"Well then, it looks like it gives me time to get to know the eye candy living next door to my son and grandson," she dropped her purse onto the kitchen table, pulling out her cigarettes and lighter.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the front door was shut, Gemma took a seat in the original chair Jax was sitting in.

She pulled out a cigarette from the half empty pack, setting the pack down on the wooden table.

Evie began fiddling with her fingers, feeling the rest of her body grow tense as she stood in front of Jax's mother.

She hasn't been this nervous since she met Ben's parents.

Gemma brought the cigarette to her mouth, holding it in between her teeth as she lit the end of it with her aged silver lighter.

After she took a long pull from the smoke, her hazel eyes took in the woman her son and grandson are currently living next door to.

She was an attractive young woman. No doubt was she Jax's type. A pretty face, and the perfect combination of tits and ass. But the difference between her and all the other women that blazed through Jax's life, this one seemed to have a good head on her shoulders. She wasn't a hot mess like the rest of his conquests were.

"Why don't you take a seat, Evie? I don't bite," Gemma stated, flicking the excess ash into the ashtray that sat in the middle of the kitchen table.

Evie smiled weakly, taking a seat across from Gemma.

"Would you like one," Gemma held up her pack of cigarettes.

"No thank you. I haven't smoked since I found out I was pregnant with my son Andre, and I like to keep it that way. I know once I start up again, I'm not going to stop."

"I hear that. So, what made you decide to move to Charming if you don't mind me asking?", she asked, crossing her right leg over her left.

"I just finalized my divorce, and I wanted to start somewhere fresh. Plus, I have family out here, and I figured it would be a good transition for Andre and me."

"Shit, I'm sorry about the divorce. Why did you and your ex split in the first place?"

Damn, the woman certainly doesn't hold back. She was digging into Evie's life as deep as she can possibly get with no promise of holding back. Not that she blames Gemma. Evie believes she has a right to know who hangs around her son and grandson.

"My ex fell in love with his secretary. I'm not one to share my man, so we decided to go our separate ways. "

"Wow, what an asshole. "

"You can say that."

"You do know that love won't last, right?"

"What?"

"Yeah. Like most men, he thought there was something missing in your marriage. He gives into his wandering dick syndrome, and fucks the first woman who will give him the time of day, confusing it with love. Trust me, he'll be begging to come back in a couple of months tops. "

"I take it you know this from experience."

"Not the same exact situation, but similar."

"Sorry, Gemma."

"Me too."

"You might be right about my ex, but if he wanted to get back together, I don't think I feel the same way."

"Because of my son ?"

"Your son and I are just friends. "

"My son doesn't have female friends, sweetheart. They way you two look at each other.. friends don't look at each other that way. "

"I stand my by statement. We are friends. I could be his first."

* * *

"Mommy, where's my Lakers' jersey," Andre called out, rummaging through his dresser draws, finding everything but his jersey.

Today, Andre's father was taking him to the first Lakers' game of the season. It was a tradition that the two of them do every year since he was three.

Evie walked into her son's bedroom, handing him the jersey folded up and drycleaned.

"Where did you find it," he jumped in excitement, taking the jersey from his mom's possession.

"I'm keeping it in my room so it doesn't get ruined. I had to sell my kidney to get you this jersey. The last thing I want is for it to get ruined," she helped pulling the jersey over his head.

"Really," Andre asked, pushing his arms through the holes.

"No, it's just an expression for nearly impossible."

"Ohhhh. Do you think daddy will let Abel come with us?"

"Dre, Abel is with his grandmother today."

He pouted, sitting on his bed.

"But, I really want him to come."

"Maybe next time, okay?"

Evie's cellphone began to ring from inside of the living room.

She sprinted down the hallway, bringing the phone to her ear the moment she reached it, hitting the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Evie, it's me."

"Ben, where the hell are you? Please tell me you're just stuck in traffic."

"I have some bad news, Eve. I can't take Andre to the game today."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm held up at work. Tell him I'll be able to do something with him next weekend."

"You said that last weekend.. and the weekend before... and the weekend before that. I can't handle delivering the news to him this time. If you're canceling, than I want you to do it yourself."

Andre came running out of his bedroom, stopping once he reached his mother.

"Momma, is that daddy!"

"Yeah it is, baby. He wants to talk to you."

Andre took the phone out of Evie's hand with excitement.

"Hi daddy! Do you think I might be able to get my ball signed this.."

As Andre continued to listen to his father on the other end, Evie could see her son's eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Bye, dad. Love you too."

He handed the phone back to Evie in which she shut the phone, bending down to her son's height.

"Daddy's not coming again," Andre 's bottom lip started to quiver.

Evie brought him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, baby. You know what we can do, we'll watch the game here. I'll make sliders, ribs, popcorn, all your favorites. You name it, I'll make it. "

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. We will have our own little party here."

"Can we invite Abel and his daddy too?"

* * *

Andre finished setting the table for four when the doorbell rang.

"They're here! I got it!"

Evie smiled as she began preparing the sliders, watching her son run toward the door with happiness.

"Abel!"

The boys gave each other a high five before taking off in front of the tv.

"Hi to you too, Andre," Jax chuckled, closing the door behind him, heading into the kitchen.

"Shit, it smells incredible in here," Jax stated as he set the bag down on the counter.

"Hey, sorry about our dinner plans."

"It's okay. That just means that we'll just need to reschedule."

"Was your mom upset about you taking Abel off of her hands?"

"Nah, she saw how close Andre and Abel are yesterday. Speaking of my mom, was she nice to you after I left?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah? You can tell me if she wasn't. I'll talk to her."

"No, she was. She has an intense personality, but she was nice to me."

"You're not just saying that to be nice, are you?"

"Jax, I promise you I'm not. We just talked."

"About?"

"Things."

"Way to be vague, darlin'."

"One of my many talents. So, are you going to tell me what's in the bag or am I going to have to guess?"

Jax pulled out two kinds of pie, apple and chocolate mousse, vanilla and chocolate ice cream, whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

"Are you trying get our boys to never sleep again?"

"Who said this is all for the boys," he winked, causing Evie's face to grow uncomfortablly warm.

Evie walked over to the kitchen window, opening it as wide as it can possibly go.

"You want me to help you with anything, " Jax offered, putting the desserts in the refrigerator and freezer.

"Uh no, I got it.I just want to thank you for you and Abel coming over. It helped get my son's mind off of the continued disappointment my ex currently dishes out."

"No problem."

* * *

Evie tucked in both boys as Andre slept at the head of the bed while Abel slept at the bottom of the bed.

"Did you two have a good time today?"

"Yeah," they both replied in unison.

"Good. Good night."

"Night, mommy," Evie gave Andre a kiss on the forehead.

"Night Abel," she adjusted his blanket, both of them exchanging a smile.

"Night, Ms. Evie."

"You can call me Evie, Abel."

"Okay."

When the door was closed, Andre and Abel sat up to talk to each other.

"I think my daddy likes your mommy."

"I think so too."

"If they like each other, we might become brothers."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"I always wanted a brother!"

* * *

Evie strolled out of Andre's bedroom, finding Jax doing the dishes.

"Jax, you don't have to do them. I got it."

"I got it. You cooked. I could at least clean."

"Thank you," she replied, picking up the small hand towel, drying off the damp dishes, putting them away in the cabinet above her head.

"Shit!"

Jax dropped the knife he was washing, applying pressure to the cut on his index finger.

"I'll be right back. Just keep applying pressure to it," Evie tapped the top of his back, sprinting to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

"Looks like I better scrape some money together for a dish washer," Evie commented, wrapping his cut finger, securing it with a piece of medical tape.

" Rather it happen to me than you."

" Not too tight, is it?"

"No, it's good. Thanks."

"You sure you don't want me to take you to the e.r., and make sure you don't need stitches?"

"I've had plenty of stitches to know what cut requires stitches, trust me."

"If you say so. I'll finish up. You can head home if you want."

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Evie Roosevelt?"

"No, I know it's late and.."

"It's only 9:30."

Evie looked at the clock on the stove. Shit, he was right. It was easier to be around him when the kids were here. Now, it was just the two of them , and she didn't know what the hell she should do.

She wants him. Every fiber, every cell in her god damn body wants him...

"Evie, you want a beer?"

"Sure."

Jax walked over to the fridge, grabbing two beers. He twisted off the cap, setting one down next to her. He leaned against the kitchen counter, taking a sip of his own beer.

Evie dropped the utensils she was cleaning into the sink, wrapping her arms around his neck, crashing her lips to his.

Jax put his beer down on the counter only to knock it over when Evie pushed him against the counter as she unbuttoned his flannel shirt.

"Mmm, Evie, Evie, stop for a minute."

Evie pulled her swollen lips from Jax's, looking up at him in question.

"You sure you want to do this? I don't want you to feel pressured."

"I've never been more sure. You still want me, right, " she replied, the tip of her tongue tracing the shape of his top lip.

"Never stopped wanting you," He plunged his tongue into her mouth, her tongue moving with his in perfect sync.

Jax's large hands fell down to Evie's ass, squeezing it firmly in his hands, causing her to moan against his lips. By her ass, he lifted her up onto him as her long legs snaked around his trim waist.

"Where do you want it, darlin?"

"Bedroom.. But, wait."

"What? You okay?"

"I need to get the whipped cream first."

"Mmm, good thinking," he gave her a quick kiss before placing her onto her feet to get the whipped cream.

When the can was in her hands, he lifted her once again, bringing a sharp squeal out of her.

"Shhhh, the kids."

Jax wished she requested someplace closer, but the bedroom will definitely have to do.

He brought them to her bedroom as quick as possible, doing their best to keep their labored breathing to a low volume.

Jax dropped her onto her bed, separating from her to close the bedroom door.

He shrugged off his fully unbuttoned flannel, his hands gripping the bottom of his white shirt, pulling it over his head.

Evie bit her bottom lip as she took in his breathtaking torso. God, she couldn't wait to make a dessert out of the body before her.

"You like what you see baby?"

"So far, yes," she broke the seal on the whipped cream, anxious for them to use it on each other.

Jax smiled, his hands began to feverishly undress her.

He ripped her jeans from her body, spreading her thighs.

He fell to his knees, pulling her further down onto the bed. His skillful mouth tongued and sucked the delicious skin, creating loud suction sounds through out the bedroom. Evie squirmed from his actions.

"Jax... uh... god...", she breathed, her head tossing from side to side on her bed.

"It'll get even better, darlin'. I hope you're ready. I'm going to make you scream," he bit his way up her left thigh, his nose inches away from her soaked g-string.

"Please make me scream.."

A loud knock made itself known at the front door.

Evie sat up with Jax still between her legs.

"Did you hear that?"

"Didn't hear a thing, baby," he pulled at the sides of her g-string, trying to rid her of the rest of her clothing.

The knock grew louder.

"Someone's at the door. I should get it."

"Evie, no."

"I'll be one minute, tops. Then, I'm all yours," Evie lifted Jax's head, kissing him with force, and started to redress herself.

Jax stood to his feet, laying back onto her bed, palming his strenuous erection.

Evie looked in the mirror by the door, fixing her hair and readjusting her clothes.

She took a deep breath, opening the front door, her brown eyes widening as they made contact with who's in front of her.

Ben.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ben, what the hell are you doing here? You can't just show up when you feel like it, you have to call first."

"If I would have called, would you have picked up?"

"After what you did to our son today, probably not."

"Evie, I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I can't always control my work hours."

Evie found it utterly amazing that Ben was once the man of her dreams. Tall, dark, and handsome who put his family first. Now, anytime she saw him or even heard his name, all she felt was disappointment .

" Sure you can. I do. Andre always comes before my job. "

Ben rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Eve, I didn't come here to argue with you. What I have to say, I only wanted to do it in person."

"Ben, this isn't a good time."

"What do you mean?"

"Alright darlin', your minute is up. You're all mine," Jax strolled down the hallway, still shirtless with his belt and pants unbuckled, his smirk faded as he saw Ben standing in the doorway.

Ben shook his head.

"Jesus Christ. You're on a date.. with him?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Who's this, Evie?", Jax asked.

"I'm her husband."

"Ex-husband," Evie corrected.

"Have you been bringing this asshole around our son?"

"Ben, you have no ri.."

"Asshole?", Jax stopped Evie from speaking, closing the distance between himself and Ben, Evie placing her hands on both of the men's chest, being the wall in between them.

"Did I stutter?"

"At least this _asshole _was here for Andre when his own father bailed on him."

"Jax, please don't.."

"Evie, your new boyfriend is in for a serious beatdown if he keeps running his fucking mouth."

"With that being said, it's time for you to go, Ben," Evie started to close the door only to have Ben push open the door.

"Evie, I'm not going anywhere until I get to talk to you."

"What is so damn important Ben that you can't..."

"Jasmine and I split up. We've been apart for a while. "

"Did you cheat on her too?", Evie sneered.

"No. I made a huge fucking mistake, Evie. I love you, and I want my family back. Do things right this time," Ben took her face in his large hands, bringing himself closer to her.

She pulled away from him, taking two steps back.

Jax turned his head, running a hand down his short beard, turning away from the sight before him, retreating to Evie's bedroom.

"Jax wait," Evie pleaded, hoping to stop him in his tracks.

It was no use. A small grin formed in the corner of Ben's mouth.

Evie faced Ben with anger in her eyes.

"I want you gone, Ben," she threatened, slamming the front door.

Evie sprinted to her bedroom, watching Jax pick up his flannel shirt from the floor, sliding the shirt on and rebuttoning it.

"Please don't go, Jax," she brought herself in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

" He still loves you, Evie."

"That may be true, but I don't love him anymore. Not like I used to. We aren't getting back together."

"You're saying that now because you're pissed off at him. You two have a son, you have history. That's not just something you can just get over, darlin'. "

"I don't need to hear what he has to say, Jax. I know who I want."

"I hate this shit too, Evie. One thing I know that your ex has is shitty timing. But, you should listen to what he has to say. For Andre, for yourself. When you made your final decision, you know where to find me."

He pushed her against the closest wall, resting his hands against each side of her face, his thumbs tracing small circles on her cheeks. He bent down slightly, giving her a much needed passionate kiss. Evie gripped his waist, pulling him closer to her.

His lips fell from hers, gliding down her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin right underneath that perfect jawline of hers. She lifted her leg, wrapping it around the back of one of his legs.

"Please don't stop. I want to feel you inside of me."

He smiled against her neck, reluctantly pulling apart from her. Evie's dark brown eyes were blown with sexual hunger for Samcro's vice president.

"You see what you do to men, Evie Roosevelt? You make us lose our fucking minds."

She smiled as Jax gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm going to take Abel home."

"No, let him stay here. I'll bring him by before I go to work tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'm going out the back door. If I see your ex, I know I'm going to put his head through your glass coffee table."

"That's understandable. Maybe he actually listened to me and left and we could pick up where we left off."

"If he loves you like he says he does, I bet he's still on your front step."

Evie escorted Jax to the backdoor of her home. Before she opened the door, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good night, darlin'."

"It will be once he leaves."

* * *

"Race you to my house," Abel stated, jetting off to the front door of his home, with Andre close behind him.

Evie took a deep breath, knocking on the door. Her heart sunk when it was Gemma who answered the door.

"Morning, Grandma."

"Morning, baby," Gemma bent down, giving Abel a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Gemma," Andre greeted, giving the matriarch a hug around her waist.

"Morning Andre," she smiled, glancing at Evie.

"Would you like me to watch Andre as well?"

Andre looked up at his mother with hopeful eyes.

"Thanks Gemma, but it's okay. His aunt Rita is going to watch him today."

"You sure? I really don't mind."

"But mom, I'm still mad at uncle Eli. I don't want to go to his house."

" You're not tired of Abel yet, " she joked.

"No, he's my best friend. Pleaseeeee, can I stay here?"

" Aww Evie, how could you say no to that face?"

"Okay, okay. You can stay."

"Yes! You're the best mom ever!," he exclaimed, hugging Evie before running past Gemma.

" Thanks Gemma. "

"It's no problem, really."

"Have you seen or talked to Jax? I've been trying to get in touch with him since last night."

"He's on club business, sweetheart. It tends to take up the majority of his time some days."

"Okay. Thanks again for watching Andre. I'll be by to pick him up round seven thirty," Evie walked down the pathway, giving Gemma a friendly wave.

* * *

Evie laid in her bed with her cellphone's volume on its highest setting, anxiously waiting for him to call.

She picked up her cellphone, looking at the time.

2:36 am.

Maybe he deleted her voicemail and her text messages she sent him earlier. Maybe he thinks they're moving too fast and he doesn't have it in him to be honest with her.

Evie rolled onto her side, closing her eyes, hoping her mind would settle down enough for her to go off into a deep slumber.

There was a knock on the front door, making her brown eyes open.

"If this is Ben, I swear.."

Since she was only wearing a tight white tanktop and a pair of purple lace panties, Evie grabbed her off white robe hanging off the back of her bedroom door, tying the sash around her waist.

She stood on her toes, looking through the peephole with a smile.

She unlocked the door, the smile still on her face as she opened the front door.

"Hey darlin'. I hope I didn't wake you. Sorry, I have been MIA all damn day," Jax removed his black reaper hat, running a hand through his flattened short hair.

"It's okay. Your mother said you were on club business," Evie stepped aside, letting him walk over the threshold.

"Did you get my messages?", she asked, closing the door, locking the top and bottom lock.

"I did.. I'll ask one more time, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. I listened to what he had to say. He said he's going to try harder to be a better father, a better husband. I'm all for him being a better father, but I can't see myself getting back together with him. I'm not in love with him anymore. Haven't been for a long time, If we were to try again, I'd be lying to myself about how I feel and that's not right. I'm not sure what this is Jax, but I like where it's going," she stated, coiling her arms around his waist.

"Me too."

The both of them smiled as Evie pulled on his black sweatshirt, giving him a firm and confident kiss.

"You look exhausted. You're more than welcome to take a shower and stay the night."

"I'd like that, but sleep is the last thing I want to do right now," he scooped her up into his arms, jogging down the hallway to her bedroom, slamming the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay my readers, here's a brand new chapter for The Crow Next Door! I must warn you, this is a smut chapter. I figured my OC and Jax deserved a chapter like that since her ex interrupted their first attempt to sleep together :). I hope you enjoy! **

The moment the bedroom door was shut, Jax walked over to Evie's bed, setting her down in the middle of the mattress with perfect ease.

"You didn't have to shut the door. Andre is staying over his uncle Eli's and aunt Rita's," Evie informed, untying her robe's sash.

"Stop darlin'."

Evie let go of her robe, looking at him in question.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I want to be the one to undress you."

A huge smile stretched across her face as the familiar fire spread throughout her entire body.

This was it. The moment they both been waiting for since the second they laid eyes on each other.

"You and your brother work things out?," he asked, pulling his sweatshirt and white undershirt over his head, dropping it onto the floor next to her bed post.

"You really want to talk about my brother right now?," she layed back on the bed, spreading her legs as wide as they go.

"Good point."

Jax climbed onto the bed in between Evie's legs. He gripped the bottom of her calves, sliding her body closer to him.

She sat up slightly, placing her hands on his rock hard pecs, letting them run down to his abs.

Jesus fucking christ. This body was too perfect for words.

The longer she stared at it, the wetter she got.

Her fingers danced in between each carved ab, making both of their breathing become shallow.

Jax's hand wrapped around Evie's wrist, bringing her hand to his mouth.

His eyes never left hers as he kissed the tip of her fingers, allowing his tongue to join in on the fun.

"Ya know, I've played this scenario in my head over a thousand times since I first saw you," Jax entangled his fingers with hers, slowly bringing their hands over her head, his weight fully on top of her. Their faces only inches apart.

"Yeah?," she breathed out, closing her legs, hugging them against his waist.

"Yeah."

"How was I?", she asked with a smile.

"Pefect. Always perfect."

She lifted her head, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"The first couple scenarios, it was fast and rough, straight to the point."

"And the others?"

"As I got to know you, it changed. I took my time, built up the anticipation until neither of us can take it anymore."

"Like you're doing now?"

"Yes. I'm going to take my time with you Evie Roosevelt until I hear you scream for more," he kissed the side of her neck, leaving a trail of kisses before she let out a sharp whimper and her hips thrusted upwards, her sensitive core hitting itself against his belt.

"Uhhh god Jax," she cried out, attempting to wiggle her hands out of his tight grip.

He let go of her hands and sat up, beginning to undress her.

To make things easier, she sat up also, looking up at Jax as he was on his knees in front of her.

He gripped the bottom of her white tanktop, removing it from her body, dropping it on top of the robe on the floor. He bit his bottom lip as he took in her now bare torso.

"Lay back down, Evie."

She nodded, doing what she was told. Jax's large hands automatically cupped her breasts, squeezing and kneading each one.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop," her back arched, pushing her body further into his hands.

He hovered over her, his hand letting go of her left breast. He latched his mouth onto her hardened peak, applying firm suction.

Evie's moans and pleas grew louder as her hands entangled themselves into his hair.

When her head began to sway from side to side, he stopped, bringing his attention to her right breast.

"Jax."

He opened his eyes, looking up at her.

"Why don't you let me take care of you now? I don't think your pal down there can handle waiting any longer without some kind of release," Jax let go of her breast, looking at his raging hard cock through his jeans.

He didn't realize how painful it felt until he stopped pleasuring Evie.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do."

" I know. Just lay back on the bed. "

"Okay," he did what Evie told him, making himself comfortable.

She got off of the bed, untying and pulling off his white sneakers, his socks were not far behind. She rubbed his jean covered thighs as she stood in front of him in just her panties, her breasts still slick from his mouth.

"You're so fucking perfect, Evie."

She smiled, unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans, eager to see his cock for the first time. She yanked his pants and boxers down, gasping once she took in his large member dripping with pre come.

Wow. Now that she seen it, she can't stop looking at it.

"Jax, you're very.. endowed."

"I've heard that a few times before."

"I'm sure you have."

She climbed up onto the bed, laying in between his legs.

"Holy fuck, Evie! "

He shuddered as she took his entire length into her mouth.

He expected her to lick the head. Maybe even start with a hand job like most of the women he slept with tended to do. Not devour him whole.

Evie sucked as hard as she can, bringing her mouth up and down the large cock.

"Evie, uh god, easy baby, slow down please," Jax shouted, feeling his first orgasm in over a year approaching.

She moaned around his member, continuing to suck him as hard as she could.

"Fuckkkk Evie!"

He exploded in her mouth, his hands holding the back of her head as he came hard and fast.

She swallowed his come, sitting up with a smile on her face, rubbing one of Jax's pecs. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily.

"How was that?"

"Incredible. I haven't come that fast since I was twelve."

She chuckled, soaking in her glory.

"Your turn, darlin'."

"My Turn?"

"Your turn," he laid her down on the bed, lifting her legs until they were rested on his shoulders. He gripped both sides of the fabric, sliding them down her silk legs.

With her legs still on his shoulders, one of his hands traveled in between her legs, stroking her wet and swollen clit.

Evie's fists balled up, gathering the sheets in the palms of her hands.

"Jax, that's it. That's the spot."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"In that case.."

"In that case, what?"

Jax layed down on his stomach, bringing his mouth to her slick opening, sucking her clit into his mouth.

"Jaxxxx, oh god, oh god, oh god..", she screamed through gritted teeth.

His mouth let go of her, his blue eyes looking up at her.

"Come for me, darlin. I came for you . I need you to come for me."

"That won't be a problem. Just.."

He cut her off by resuming his position, humming into her clit.

"I'm gonna come, uh, Jax..."

He stopped sucking her clit, moving his mouth further inside her as his thumb rubbed her clit.

Her body started to shake uncontrollably, her orgasm washing over her.

Jax continued to eat Evie out, drinking her sweet honey. She gripped his hair by the roots, stopping him from what he was doing.

"I need you inside of me. I can't wait any longer, please. I know you want to take your time, but I can't, I.."

He smiled, giving her a kiss.

"I was waiting to hear you say that. "

Jax got up off the bed, picking up his jeans off of the carpeted floor. He pulled out his wallet, grabbing a condom, tearing the wrapper with his teeth.

"Do you wanna do the honors?", he asked.

Evie nodded, taking the condom, pulling it out of the wrapper fully, sliding it over his fully erect penis.

They were literally shaking with excitement.

Jax laid in between Evie's awaiting legs, propping himself on his hands. Evie wound her arms underneath his, already gripping at his back.

He lowered his head, giving her a longing kiss, slipping his tongue inside her mouth.

They both moaned in unison.

"Jax, stop teasing," she whined, feeling the head of his cock rub against her clit.

"Okay."

He plunged into her, arching his back, moving her entire bed.

Evie's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt him stretch her.

"Holy shit," Jax stopped moving, trying to pull himself together.

"It's okay. We have all night, Jax," she reassured him with a sweet smile.

"Where the hell did you come from, Evie Roosevelt?", he asked, giving her a kiss before thrusting inside of her once again.

* * *

Evie strolled into her bedroom, climbing into bed next to him.

He was asleep on his side, facing her bedroom window.

"Jax, Jax wake up," she whispered in his ear while she kissed the top of his shoulder.

"A few more minutes, Evie. Then we'll go again, okay darlin'?," he mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"It's not about another round, handsome. The club is here."

He rolled over facing her, finally opening his eyes.

"They're here?"

"Yeah. They probably spotted your bike in my driveway. I've been trying to wake you. You just keep falling back to sleep."

"Alright, I'll start getting dressed," Jax forced himself to sit up, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Wow, you like hell, son. Evie here sure knows how to wear a guy out," Clay commented, taking a sip of coffee from the coffee mug as the rest of the club was eating breakfast Evie prepared.

"What time is it," Jax asked, sitting down next to Clay, putting on his sneakers.

"Eleven fourty. Did you forget, we have business to tend to at twelve."

" Yeah, I know. Can I at least drink some coffee and eat first?"

"No can do, Vp. You're going to have to make your meal to go," Clay got up from the table along with the rest of the club.

"Thanks for the grub, doll," Tig took the last piece of bacon from the plate.

"Anytime."

The club filed out behind Clay, leaving Jax and Evie alone.

"Here, your to go meal. Hopefully one of the guys will be nice enough to put it in their side bag."

Evie handed him a sealed container with pancakes, sausage, and bacon with a large travel mug filled with hot coffee.

"Extra sugar, right?"

Jax put his things down on the counter to grab Evie and kiss her.

"Will I see you later?"

"Probably. I'll give you a call, maybe go out with our boys."

"I'd like that. You better get out of here, you got work to do, Vp."

He gave her one more kiss before leaving her home with the coffee and to go container.

"I never knew Jax had jungle fever," Tig stated, starting up his bike.

"Have you seen that chick? I'd have jungle fever too is she looked my way," Happy replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**To Guest and all my other readers, I deeply apologize for not updating this story sooner. Believe me I tried, but whatever I wrote, I didn't like. I wish I could update my stories all at once like most authors on fanfiction, but I usually don't have ideas for my stories all at once :(. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

Evie still had a smile on her face as she drove to her brother and Rita's house. She could feel her mouth getting sore from staying in one position since she woke up beside Jax.

It wasn't just the scorching passion and sex she got the priviledge to experience last night that had her glowing like a god damn Christmas tree. Half of the reason, well majority of the reason, was because Jax was a good man. A man who treated both herself and her son with respect. After her downfall with Ben, she didn't think it was possible to ever find a man with that most important trait.

Evie pulled into her brother's driveway, parking her car next to Rita's.

She got out of the car, walking up the curved stoned path lined with sun powered solar lights. When she finally reached the door, she used the bronze colored knocker, hitting the hanging piece against the door.

"Hey Evie. Good morning," Rita opened the door with a smile with her cooking apron tied securely around her waist.

"Good morning," Evie leaned in, giving her sister-in- law a kiss on the cheek.

"Is something wrong? I thought I had Andre until you get out of work today."

"No no, everything's fine. I had a half hour to kill. I figured I'd pop in and say hi."

Rita stepped back, opening the door fully to let Evie inside.

"You picked the perfect time. I'm making french toast."

Evie stepped inside the home, finding her son on the floor in the living room, playing NBA Live 2K15 on the Xbox Eli and Rita got for their house so Andre can play his video games whenever he wants.

"Hi baby."

"Hi mommy," Andre replied, not taking his eyes off of the television's screen.

Evie bent down and kissed the top of her son's head before going into the kitchen to join Rita.

"Rita, do you want me to help you with anything?"

"No honey, you sit. Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure, thank you."

Rita placed the second to last cooked piece of french toast onto a plate next to the Griddle she was using. She opened the cabinet, grabbing a couple of mugs and sugar. Evie went to the fridge, grabbing milk and half and half, meeting her at the table.

"I take it my brother is still at work."

"Yup. Since he got promoted to Sheriff, I'm lucky if I get to see him three times a week. I'm happy for him, but I miss my husband."

"I understand. Why don't you tell Eli?"

"I don't want to sound needy."

"Rita, there's a distinct difference between being needy and wanting to spend time with your man you hardly see, trust me."

"I guess so. So, what about you? How's your love life? Eli told me what happened a couple days ago."

"Good considering what happened a couple days ago."

Rita came over to her, filling both her and Evie's mugs with coffee.

"Must be really good. You got that glow. You let him hit that, huh?"

"Rita!"

"What? All women get that glow after they get laid. Must've been really good the way you're smilin'."

Evie did her best to wipe the smile from her face only for it to stretch even wider.

"It happened last night."

"So, don't hold out on me. Give me some details. How was the handsome motorcycle enthusiast?"

This is why Evie was so close to her sister-in-law. They had a very smiliar mind set. She knew that Jax and the club had a record, but she knew they served their time, and deserve a second chance in society. If only everyone was like Rita. Evie wouldn't be butting heads with people like Eli who only thinks a record defines a person.

"There are no words, Rita. He was so passionate. Gentle, but a little rough. It felt like I was being worshipped."

"Damn Evie, you're getting me all worked up over here. Do you think I can hit that at least once? Just don't tell your brother."

The women busted into a fit of laughs.

Rita brought over the finished french toast and syrup, placing them down in the middle of the set kitchen table.

"Andre, breakfast is ready," Evie called out, looking around the corner at her son.

"Five more minutes."

"Andre, do I have to start counting? One, two.."

Andre ran over to the table before his mother got to three.

"What happens when you get to three," Rita asked."

"Anything basketball gets taken away. That's like hacking off a limb for him."

* * *

Evie was in her new office, buried at work on her official first day.

A small knock was made on her closed office door.

"Come in," Evie closed the draw to the filing cabinet behind her, rolling herself back in front of her desk.

Janet, one of the secretaries on the floor, came inside.

"Hi Evie, sorry to bother you."

"You're no bother at all. What's up?"

"There's a really cute guy in the lobby asking for you."

"What color hair does he have?"

"Blonde."

Evie smiled, breathing out a sigh of relief that it wasn't Ben who managed to find her new place of work.

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

"You got it."

Evie left her office, running to the women's restroom to check on her appearance with her purse accompanying her. When she was in front of the mirror she reapplyed her cherry colored lip stain, making the color look more bold. She placed the lip stain back into her makeup organizer in her purse, looking back up in the mirror, smoothing out her outfit.

Jax was sitting in one of the chairs in the main lobby, waiting for Evie to make her way down to the first floor.

People waiting in the lobby stared at Jax as he clearly didn't belong there.

Jax shrugged it off, standing to his feet when he saw Evie exit the elevator, making her way over to him.

"Hey, what are you doing here," Evie greeted, wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss on his lips, which he automatically deepened.

"I was in the neighborhood. I wanted to stop by and say hi. Hi."

Evie smiled, giving him another kiss.

" How was your "business" meeting?"

"Stressful. I'll tell you more about it later when I sleep over again tonight."

"Who said you could sleep over again?," Evie raised her eyebrow, a grin playing in the corner of her mouth.

He brought his mouth to her ear.

"I'm sure you'll let me after I made you scream my name multiple times last night."

"That's fair. Unfortunately for me, I have to get back to work. It's complete chaos upstairs."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

He gave her one more kiss before letting his arms fall from her body. He readjusted his black Samcro hat, heading outside the front of the building to his bike.

Evie watched him mount his bike, grabbing his helmet off of thr handlebars.

As her eyes moved past Jax, she spotted a suspicious man of Mexican descent who sat inside his car, watching Jax's every move.

The man unsettled her with his intensive stare.

Before Jax could pull away, Evie ran outside to warn him he had unwanted company.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Jax was going to pull away from the curb, Evie ran up to him, taking the key out of the motorcycle's igntion.

Jax removed his sunglasses, looking at Evie in question.

"Hey darlin', what's wrong," he asked, his bright blue eyes looking at her with concern.

"Jax, you can't go."

"Believe me, I don't want to, but like I said earlier, I'm coming over tonight."

"No, it's not about that. If you leave, you're going to have an unwanted tail."

"What," Jax adverted his eyes from Evie, looking in one of his bike's rearview mirror.

"Yeah. The silver ford parked in front of Brecker and Moore's Law firm."

"What color is my tail?"

"Mexican."

That could be anyone following him. It could be one of Alvarez's men, trying to keep a low profile. The tail might be the result of Romeo Parada and his partner Luis Torres having doubts when it comes to Samcro as their new business partner. Whoever set this up, he needed to alert the club about the current situation he was in.

Jax pulled out his cellphone from his one of his jean pockets, flipping the phone open, his finger's dialing Clay's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. I'm in a bit of a situation here and I could use some back up."

"What's going on? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It looks like I got a tail on me. Not sure who the asshole is working with though."

"Alright, we're on our way. Where are you at?"

"I'm at the Charming Inquirer publishing company. It's about ten miles away from the clubhouse ."

"Yeah, I know where it's at. We're on our way, son. Just stay put until then. Don't do anything stupid, like confronting the guy. We don't need you violating your parole trying to impress your new girlfriend.," Clay stated, ending the call.

Jax shook his head, closing his phone, sliding the phone back into his pocket. He unbuckled his helmet, setting it on the handlebars. He pulled the key's out of the ignition, throwing his leg over, dismounting his bike.

Noticing Evie's worried expression, Jax stood in front of her, the knuckles located on the top of his right index and middle fingers caressed her cheek lovingly.

"Are you okay, darlin'?"

"I'm fine," she lied, forcing a reassuring smile.

The rest of of the club showed up in front of Evie's place of work about fifteen minutes later.

Jax stood up straight from leaning on his bike and Clay and the club approached the both of them.

"Who's the tail?," Clay asked.

"The silver Honda less than a block away. Evie was the one who spotted him."

Clay looked at the young woman with an impressed expression.

"Now, that we're all here, we can lead him away. We 'll leave Phil and V-Lin with Evie," Jax instructed, recieving a nod in agreement from the rest of the leather wearing men.

"That's not necessary, Jax. I'll be fine."

"It's just a percaution, Evie."

"Okay."

Jax gave Evie a quick kiss on the lips, his hand resting against the side of her face.

"I'll see you later."

"You better. Please be careful. Call me when you and the guys are in the clear. No texts. I want to hear your actual voice."

"Yes mam."

Evie formally introduced to Phil and V-Lin before she made her way back into the building. The young men trailed close behind her, ready to protect her at all costs under their Vp's orders.

She opened the door to her office, still feeling the intense stares from her co-workers as she let Phil and V-Lin inside.

Evie closed the door behind her, looking through the slightly open blinds.

The silver Honda was no longer there.

Fuck. She just wished this whole thing was a false alarm and the guy just felt like staring at Jax. As you can see, that was not the case.

Today was her first peak inside of Jax's world, and she wasn't so sure how she felt about it.

She liked where her and Jax were heading. They were getting to know each other, and their kids were best friends. But at the same time, she wasn't so sure if she was strong enough to handle what comes with his complicated lifestyle.

If you like someone, you should at least give it a try right? Jax was worth it.

Evie moved away from the window, sitting herself behind her desk, attempting to get back to work.

"He's going to be fine, mam," Phil stated, reaching over the desk, touching her hand.

"Thanks Phil. But, I'm still going to worry. It's amazing, isn't it? You can get all the reassurance in the world, but you're still going to worry."

"It's called being human. Only the good humans experience that though," V-Lin chimed in.

* * *

"Who do you work for?"

The man who tailed Jax was tied to a chair in the gun warehouse. He lifted his head, spitting the mouthful of blood at Jax's feet, getting the blood on his white sneakers.

Jax's face scrunched up in anger. He grabbed the guy by the throat with both of his hands, cutting off his air supply.

" Look you piece of shit, I can go all day. Believe me, you don't want me to hand you over to Happy here, " Jax looked behind him where the club stood around and watched, glancing at Happy, who picked up a hammer from the nearby table.

"I'll ask you one more time, who do you work for?"

"You have no idea how bad this can get. If you kill me, more will come. They will slaughter everyone you love, anyone you came into contact with."

"Hap.. time for you to tag in, brother," Jax patted him on the back, going outside to have himself a cigarette.

Happy slammed the hammer down on the man's knuckles on his left hand, breaking each one of them.

His screams nearly vibrated the walls of the warehouse.

Jax closed his eyes, taking a long drag of his cigarette. He began walking away from the warehouse and dialed Evie.

"Hello?"

"Hey darlin'."

"Thank god, you're okay. Did you find out why this man was shadowing you?"

"Not yet. We will, though. It might be a late one for me. "

"Okay. I can wait up for you."

Jax smiled into the phone.

"You don't have to do that, babe."

"I want to. "

"It's okay if you don't. I'll give you a call later when I'm on my way back. I'm still going to have my guys stay with you until I make my way to you."

"If that's what is best, then okay. Be safe."

"Always."

* * *

Evie loaded the washer with dirty laundry, filling the small tray with fabric softener and Tide spring meadows detergent, closing it shut, pressing the start button.

" Ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred. Ready or not, here I come...", Abel stated, beginning to look for his friend throughout the home.

"Boys, it's time for bed," Evie called out from the middle of the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

Andre climbed out from underneath Evie's bed.

"Awww mom, do we have to?"

"Yes, it's almost midnight. There's always tomorrow to have some fun."

Andre pouted, moving past Evie.

"Do you hate me," Evie asked.

He small arms wrapped around his mother's waist, his brown eyes looking up at her.

"I can never hate you, mommy."

"That's sweet baby, but you still need to go to sleep."

"But mom.."

"Andre, do I have to start counting."

"No... Can you tuck us in?"

"Of course I can."

* * *

The sound of Jax's motorcycle made itself known in Evie's driveway.

Using the remote, she turned off the television. She put her half full glass of wine down on the living room table, getting up from the couch to answer the door.

Phil went to the living room window with his gun in his hands, looking briefly through the blinds.

He gave Evie a nod of approval.

"Hey handsome," Evie greeted, pulling Jax by the waist, giving him a firm kiss on the lips.

"Hey gorgeous. I told you, you didn't have to wait up, though I was secretly hoping you were. "

She smiled only for it to fade away when she saw Jax's cut up knuckles.

"Jesus christ, Jax," she lifted up one of his hands, observing th cuts closer.

"I'm fine. "

"I see you beat the truth out of him."

"Do you really want to know?"

"I don't, but I do. It's better if I do. Secrets are never a good thing."

Jax took Evie's hand, leading her inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Evie remained awake, staring at her bedroom ceiling that was faintly lit by the moonlight streaming through the open blinds.

Jax was naked and asleep next to her, laying on his stomach, his muscular arms wound around the pillow underneath his head.

He gave her what she asked for. He gave her the truth and nothing but the truth.

Evie was happy that she knew everything. Hell, she was thrilled.

But, his latest confessions caused her worry to get shifted into overdrive.

Overdrive may not even be a strong enough word to describe her drastically increasing level of concern.

Not only is he selling guns again, but he's transporting cocaine for a god damn Mexican Cartel!

How is he so calm about it all? Does he really think everything will run pefectly without no harsh bumps in the road she decided to go down with him?

Or was he just as scared as she was, and is going through these insane motions because that's what he always does?

Is there really no other way to finance his exit?

Evie turned her head, her fatigued brown eyes finding her alarm clock on her medium sized night stand.

5:43 am.

She sighed in frustration, wishing her screaming thoughts would shut the hell up already and let her get some rest.

She knew of one trick that always worked, though she only used it when it was an emergency.

What was it, you wonder?

One word.

Alcohol.

Evie carefully sat up in bed, pulling back the blankets covering her own naked body. She turned around, making sure she didn't disturb the man she was falling way too quickly for.

She rose to her feet, walking to the back of her door, grabbing her signature off white robe,wrapping it around her bare body, tying the sash tightly around her waist.

Once she was out in the middle of the hallway, she closed her bedroom door.

Her perfectly manicured feet quietly shuffled across the hallway, peaking her head inside of her son's room, finding both Abel and Andre still asleep.

She smiled, closing Andre's bedroom door.

Evie's legs quickly brought her to the pitch black kitchen. She switched on the light on the wall to her right, opening the cabinet above the stove, grabbing the unopened bottle of Jack Daniels.

She made her way into the living room, plopping herself down onto the brown colored couch, opening the bottle of J.D., filling the medium sized glass halfway from the top.

Evie tossed back the glass of liquor, wincing because of its undeniable strength.

"I took you as a wine kind of girl."

Evie quickly swallowed, turning her head to find Jax in his boxers and his short blonde hair in a hundred different directions.

"I am, but every now and then, I tend to turn to the hard stuff to put the mind on mute."

He nodded, taking a seat next to her.

"You still thinking about what I told you?"

"Yeah," she replied, reaching for the bottle of J.D to supply herself with a refill.

" Are you thinking about turning me in? I'll understand if you are."

"Believe it or not, but turning you in is the furthest thought from my mind which is ironic considering who my brother is."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. This will sound annoyingly repetitive, but I'm worried about what could happen to you or to the people you care about if shit goes sideways."

"I already told you, I'll be fine, babe. Hell, I'll be more than fine. I have contingencies in place so nothing happens to me, or to anyone I care about," he pushed a unruly curl out of Evie's face, giving her a kiss on her temple.

"Come on, let's go back to bed. We could do a little something that can make the both of us fall back to sleep."

"Are you sure you're up for it at this hour," she asked, looking down at his boxers, seeing his erection grow with her own eyes.

"I was up for it before I even suggested it. You don't have to turn to alcohol to help you sleep anymore, darlin'. Just roll over and let me have you."

* * *

Evie opened her eyes, the sun shining brightly through her bedroom's blinds and curtains.

She welcomed the morning in with a smile and stretching of her body's muscles, her arms reaching out for Jax, feeling nothing but the mattress.

She sat up, looking around his side of the bed for any notes informing her of his whereabouts.

Nothing.

Curious as to what time it is, Evie glanced over at her alarm clock.

11:32 am.

Shit!

She was supposed to be at work over three hours ago.

This is just great. She is only on her second day of her new job, and she was late.

She jumped out of her bed, racing around her room to get ready for the day.

With a pair of black heels in one hand and her purse in the other, Evie came storming out of her room, recieving confused looks from Jax, Andre, and Abel, who were eating at the kitchen table.

"Morning mommy. Where are you going?," Andre asked, standing on the tops of his toes, putting his now empty cereal bowl in the sink.

"Morning, baby. Mommy is going to work. God, I'm so late.. Jax, why didn't you wake me?"

Jax stood up from the chair, giving Evie a reassuring kiss.

"Evie, you needed the rest. I called your job, said you came down with an awful stomach virus. They said it's okay, and they hope you feel better. I figured we could all do something together since I got you the day off . Our boys were thinking about going to the zoo."

"Yeah?", she asked, getting enthusiastic nods from both Abel and Andre.

"Okay, I'll go get changed. I'll be ready in a few minutes. But, before we go to the zoo, I have to stop at the station. Eli called me while I was in a temporary coma."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure everything's fine. He probably wants to yell at me some more."

* * *

Evie entered the station with her head held high, preparing herself for her brother to go off once again.

She approached the first officer in her midst which was a female cop with blonde hair with the name Eggley displayed on the right side of her chest.

" Hi, I'm here to see my brother, Eli. He's the sheriff."

" I never knew Sheriff Roosevelt had a sister. Hi, I'm officer Eggley, but you can call me Candy," she greeted, stretching out her hand to shake Evie's.

"Nice to meet you Candy, I'm Evie."

Eggley lead Evie to Eli's office, knocking on the closed door.

Eli opened the door, seeing his younger sister stand with one of his officers.

"Sheriff, your sister is here to see you."

"Thanks Eggley."

Eli allowed Evie inside his office, motioning for her to sit down in the chair across from his own that sat behind a large wooden desk.

"Please have a seat, Evie."

"No thanks. I can't stay long. I'm taking Andre to the zoo today. May I ask why you called me here? Did you want to apologize for how you acted the other day?"

Eli scoffed, causing Evie to shake her head.

"Absolutely not. I continue to stand by what I know. You and Dre need to stay away from Jax and that god damn club. Nothing good comes from being around those men."

"Men who you continue to judge without actually knowing them."

"Jesus Christ.. you fucked him, didn't you?"

"What? Even if I did, I don't see how that is any of your business."

"Evie, when you sleep with someone, it blinds all the senses. You're so focused on the good in this man, you refuse to see he has more bad than good. He's dangerous. The people he's associated with is dangerous. You're my sister and I love you. I can't fathom the thought of something happening to you and Andre because you want to go against my consistent warnings."

"Eli, I do appreciate your concern, but I'm a grown woman. I'm going to see who I want, whenever I want. He's good to me and to my son. Do you know how long it's been since my son and I have been treated with actual respect?"

"You say that now because whatever this is between the two of you is new. Mark my words, if you stay with him, you'll get hurt. No good can ever come from being with an outlaw."

* * *

Eli pulled up in the Teller-Morrow parking lot with two fire trucks behind him.

He got out of his cruiser and removed his sunglasses, approaching Clay with a faint smile.

"What can I do for you, sheriff?"

"We got a call, reporting a disturbance across the street. In the process of responding to the call, I smelled smoke. I decided to call the fire department, and have them check it out."

"Is that so," Chibs asked, seeing right through his bullshit.

"It smells like it's coming from the clubhouse. "

The firemen followed him into the clubhouse. He began touching the wall holding the club's mugshots.

"Yeah, it definitely feels warm right here. Can I see that for a minute," he asked, taking the axe out of the fireman's hand, thrusting it into the wall, knocking the pictures to the floor, the glass from the frames crashing at his feet.

"You piece of shit," Chibs spat, ready to fight the raging cop.

Eli handed the axe back to the fireman, closing the distance between him and Clay.

"Tell your step son to stay the fuck away from my sister."


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my readers! Sorry for the over extended hiatus with my stories! My work hours have doubled recently and it prevents me from being able to take time out of my day and think about the next chapter for each story. Fortunately, I got the day off today and treated myself to an SOA marathon( this girl was in desperate need for her required Jax Teller fix), Because of my binge watching, I was able to pull together a new chapter for you! Also, my computer is not letting me insert breaks into my chapters for some odd reason so I seperated each part with the actual word instead to avoid confusion. I hope you all enjoy!

Since Jax was the last one out, he closed and locked the door to Evie's home.

Once he did so, he moved the cooler that was nearly busting at the seams that contained a large assortment of food and beverages for later and Evie's camera bag onto his right shoulder.

He headed down the pathway to her off white Nissan only to stop in his tracks and take in the sight before him.

Evie was in the backseat of her car, buckling both of the boys into their car seats, giving each belt a tug to make sure it was secure.

Abel said something to her, but he couldn't make it out due to how far he was standing away from the vehicle.

But, when she answered him, she gave him a huge smile and tickled his sides, causing him to smile along with her.

He never seen Abel so comfortable around a woman besides his grandmother.

Jax was thrilled that his son enjoyed being in Evie's presence just as much as he did.

Right then and there, Jax came to this conclusion as to why that was.

She is one of those beauiful rare beings that made everyone happy when she was around them.

Evie closed the back door, turning around to see Jax standing there, staring at her with an intense gaze she has never witnessed from him before.

"What," she asked, her brown eyes breaking eye contact after a good three seconds.

Jax's feet unrooted from the earth, allowing him to continue his journey down the pathway.

He closed the distance between the two of them, pushing her up against the car.

His large hands held her face in between his calloused palms.

His intense gaze never wavered, causing Evie to look anywhere else except into those blue eyes.

He leaned his face forward, his lips only inches away from her own.

"Look at me," he whispered, looking down at her.

She closed her eyes and took a much needed deep breath, doing what he asked of her.

"Kiss me, please, please, just kiss me before I lose my fucking mind," she pleaded internally.

As if he read her mind, he pressed his lips to hers, his facial hair tickling her skin, causing goosebumps to form all over her body.

Evie's fingernails dug into his waist, using her palms to push him forward until he was flush against her.

He groaned in her mouth, reluctantly pulling away from their heated display of affection.

Evie finally opened her eyes.

Her legs felt like rubber.

If it wasn't for the car and Jax holding her face in her hands, she would no doubt be on the floor.

"Wow," she stuttered out the first word that fell from her perfect mouth.

He smiled, preparing to lean in for another one.

She forcefully shook her head, gently pushing Jax away from her.

"Jax, the boys.. We, uh, better get going, " she stated, biting her bottom lip.

He looked through the window to the backseat, seeing Andre and Abel staring at their parents, eagerly waiting for them to wrap it up.

" We'll pick up where we left off later?", he asked, already knowing what her answer will be.

She stood on the tops of her toes to whisper in his ear.

"Absolutely. "

Jax grinned from ear to ear.

Fuck, she was so perfect.

He opened the car door for Evie, closing the door behind her.

Jax rounded to the passenger side, opening his own door when his cellphone began to ring.

He retrieved his cellphone from within his pocket, glancing at the lit up screen.

Clay.

He flipped open the phone, his pointer finger hovering over the ignore button.

Knowing he wouldn't stop calling until he answered, Jax thought better of it and answered the incoming call.

"Hey Clay."

"Get your ass to T-M," he growled into the phone, hanging up on his stepson.

"Shit," Jax gritted through his teeth, bending down to look at Evie.

"You have to go," she stated, doing everything in her power to mask her disappointment.

"Yeah darlin'."

"Do you have to go to T-M? I can drive you over there."

"No babe, you don't have to do that. I'll take my bike. You should take the kids to the zoo. I'll meet you there when everything is taken care of at T-M."

Jax got into her car, punching in the address to the zoo into her navigation system.

(Break)

Jax pulled into T-M's parking lot, coming to a screeching stop, parking in front of the line of bikes instead of parking in his usual spot.

He dismounted his bike, heading over to the clubhouse where he got glares made of daggers from Bobby and Tig who were outside with two croweaters.

"Holy shit."

The main part of the clubhouse was completely and utterly destroyed.

Phil and V-Lin were sweeping up the broken glass, dumping the shards in two sets of trash bins.

Clay was in the doorway where the men would have church everyday, staring at their signature table that now had large chunks of it missing because of that fucking cop.

"Clay, what the fuck happened here?"

He turned around to face his stepson.

"This is the result of you parking your dick inside of the sheriff's sister. Let me ask you, did you know she was related to that asshole before you fucked her?"

Jax could feel fury ignite within him. He didn't like the way he was talking about Evie.

Not one bit.

He didn't have to answer. Clay knew the answer.

"I get the need to get your dick wet the moment you're on the outside, son. But, you laying down with that colored bitch just brought more heat from the prick I'm trying to distance ourselves from. We can't do what we need to do if he's constantly up our asses. You fucking end it with that slu.."

Before Clay could finish his sentence, Jax's fist connected with his face, automatically sending him onto his back.

Chibs, V-Lin, and Phil immediately ran over to the two quarreling men, pulling Jax off of Clay.

"Jackie, come on!, "Chibs grabbed Jax by his black sweatshirt, yanking him backwards.

Phil and V-Lin stood on each side of Clay to help him to his feet.

"Don't touch me," he jerked his body away from their touch.

Chibs stood in front of Jax, who wanted to beat the shit out of his stepfather until he could no longer lift his hands.

"She's not just some piece of ass, Clay. Stop fucking talking about her like she is."

"You've haven't even known her for an entire month. You're going to stand there and tell me it's love?", Clay stood up, spitting blood onto the clubhouse floor.

"I don't know, but I like being around her. She's a good person, Clay. I'm not saying that we'll last, but I want to at least give it a try with her."

"Jackie, I hear ya, believe me. But, Clay is right about one thing. This isn't just any girl. She's the sheriff's sister. If you continue to see her, it will cause more problems for the club than we already have."

(Break)

Jax wandered the entire zoo looking for Evie and the boys, finally finding them in the Snake Pavillion.

Evie lifted her camera, taking a picture of her son and Abel touching the yellow anaconda the handler was holding.

She felt a large hand press against the small of her back, making her turn her head.

She smiled at Jax, giving him a kiss.

It was a one sided kiss.

"Is everything okay?", she asked, touching his face.

He nodded, leaving her alone to join their sons.

(Break)

10:48 pm:

Evie was dressed in a magenta colored lace top with matching boy shorts, leaning against the frame of her bed with her computer on her lap.

"Can I see the pictures you took today?", Jax asked, who sat at the end of the bed in only a pair of white boxers.

"No, I'm making you a present for when you say goodbye to Charming."

"You're trying to get rid of me already, huh," he turned his head to look at her, his large hand stroking her right leg.

"Never," she replied, closing her labtop, setting it on top of her nightstand.

She got up from sitting position, crawling over to where Jax was, resting her legs on top of his.

"Now that we are alone, are you going to tell me what happened at T-M today because I know whatever it was effected you."

He lifted one of his hands from her legs to caress the side of her face.

"Your brother destroyed the clubhouse today."

"He did what?"

"Yeah. He mentioned you in the middle of his reconstruction."

"What did he say?"

"After Clay and I got into it, he told me that Eli wants me to stay the fuck away from his sister."

Evie couldn't believe it.

Wait actually, she could believe it since her brother is such a fucking hot head.

She told him she was grown and she could make her own decisions.

Of course, he does what he does best.

He steps over the line and shows no remorse for what he's done.

Evie reached her breaking point.

She was done with her brother.

Jax could see and feel Evie's body grow tense with anger.

"Evie, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. What he did.. He had no fucking right to do something like that."

"The club wants me to stop seeing you."

She nodded.

"I would understand if you decided to end it. The combination of conflict between my brother and the club is is enough to break anyone's back. It would be easier for you if weren't with me."

" I don't give a shit. I'm gonna continue to see you."

"Jax.."

"No Evie. No one is going to fucking dictate who I can and can't see. Yeah, I'll get shit from both sides, but I don't care. I can handle it. Just watch me."

Evie smiled, giving him a kiss.

"Let's end this day right," he mumbled against her lips.

"What do you have in mind?"

Jax quickly layed Evie down onto the bed, moving in between her legs.

He layed on top of her, lifting her lace top until it was up over her head and on the bedroom floor.

He sat up on his knees, running his hands up and down her thighs.

Evie's fingertips grazed the scars he recieved while he was in prison.

The idea of someone hurting the man in front of her made her furious.

He was the last person who deserved to be hurt.

Jax's fingers hooked themselves around her panties, causing her to automatically lift her hips to help him rid herself of all clothing.

His blue eyes scanned her entire body, making her shake with nervousness like it was their first time.

"You're so prefect," He stated, creating a trail of kisses and nibbles to her breasts all the way down to her tones stomach.

"So are you," she breathed, her fingers interwining themselves into his short blonde hair.

Jax flipped her over onto her stomach, bringing a small squeal from her.

She felt the bed dip as he got off the bed to retreive a condom from his wallet that was in the pocket of his discarded jeans.

Jax slid his boxers off, ripping open the condom wrapper with his teeth.

He pulled the rubber out of the foil, sliding it onto his rock solid cock.

He climbed back onto the bed, his hands lifting up her hips slightly.

He ran his hand down her ass, giving it a firm squeeze, causing her to moan.

His hand continued to travel until he reached her dripping wet pussy.

He stroked her moist entrance, causing Evie's body to jerk violently.

"Jax.. Fuck me.."

Jax thrusted himself into her all the way to the hilt.

"God yes.," she cried into her comforter, her fists balled up in the sheets.

With himself still inside of her, he laid on top of Evie, delivering slow and deep thrusts.

His hands found hers, their fingers interlocking.

Jax looked up in the dresser mirror across from her bed, nearly coming due to what the reflection presented to him.

Here was was, making love to an incredible woman who loved every passing second of it.

The sound of their skin hitting against one another soon filled the air and Evie's moans grew louder.

To muffle her cries, Jax planted a kiss on her lips, thrusting even harder, shaking her bed frame.

"Come baby," Evie cried, causing Jax to spill his seed into the condom.

Knowing she hasn't reached her orgasm yet, Jax continued to fuck her until she did.

That was one of the many things that seperated Jax from other men.

He didn't just care about himself getting off, but the woman he was with.

That little fact was such a turn on to Evie.

Jax collapsed on top of Evie, kissing the side of her head, breathing heavily into her ear.

"Again?"

"Again."

(Break)

The next morning before work, Evie made the bold move to go to T-M.

She pulled her car into the auto shop's parking lot, finding the lineup of bikes were currently not there.

She sighed, seeing Gemma's truck parked against the set of gates.

Evie parked her car alongside Gemma's and headed towards the office.

She knocked gently on the door, getting Gemma to look up at her from the mountain sized paperwork in front of her.

"Hi Gemma."

"Hi," she greeted blandly.

" I just wanted to come by and apologize for what my brother did yesterday. Oh, and I wanted to give you this."

Evie reached into her purse, grabbing the check she filled out this morning, handing it over to Gemma.

"That's to cover the damages. If you need more, don't hesitate to let me know."

She shook her head, attempting to hand it back to her.

"You're a single mom raising a son. You keep it."

"No Gemma, it's okay, really. That money is yours and the club's to fix up the clubhouse."

She nodded, setting the check down on her desk.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you really think no one besides Jax was going to find out about your relation to the sheriff?"

"Honestly, I thought I could keep that fact secret and seperate from it all, but I was wrong. I bet you're against me being with your son just like the rest of the club."

"You seem to make my son happy, even though it's risky to persue a relationship with him. My son does what he wants, when he wants. He doesn't listen to his mommy anymore. I just want to make sure you're not using him as a distraction to help you get past your divorce. Because if that is the case, me and you are going to have a problem."

"No, Jax isn't just a distraction for me. I have a feeling he could be the real deal."

Evie looked at her wrist to glance at her watch.

"I gotta get to work. I'll see you later, Gemma."

She nodded, stopping Evie from leaving.

"Evie, the communtiy garden fundraiser is tomorrow.."

"I know. My sister-in-law is the head of the fundraiser."

"That's right.. I almost forgot. Are you planning on going?"

"I am. "

"I could use some help out here. I make some killer chilli and I could use some help preparing it tomorrow. You mind coming back here in the morning, say round 10:30?"

"What about Clay and the club?"

"You let me handle Clay and the club. You just make sure you're here at 10:30."


	13. Chapter 13

The Next Morning:

Evie loosely wrapped the black cord around the base of her curling iron once she was finished improving the look of her dark colored locks.

She placed the styling tool underneath her sink, closing the wooden cabinet quietly to prevent herself from waking up the rest of the sleeping household.

Evie slipped back into her bedroom, making her way to the front of her king sized bed.

Jax was sleeping on his side of the bed, laying on his back.

She smiled as her hands gripped each side of her strapless white and purple colored floral dress, lifting it up her body until the hem was above her knees.

Without waking him up, she straddled each side of his body, expertly crawling her way upwards until she reached his waist.

He stirred slightly, but he did not open his eyes.

She set her hands on each side of his face, her thumbs creating small circles on his skin.

Evie leaned forward, pressing her lips to his own.

He released a groan that built up in his throat and began moving his lips with Evie's.

His large hands slid up her clothed back, eager to feel her soft skin.

She sat up, creating an audible sound with their lips the moment they seperated.

"Mmm, that is one of the best ways to wake up if you ask me."

"Oh yeah? What are the other ways?"

He smiled as his fingers glided up the zipper's sealed track on her dress.

Once he got the zipper itself in between his fingertips, he started to slide it downwards, undoing the track.

Evie grabbed a hold of both of his hands, interlocking thier fingers.

She shook her head, biting her full bottom lip.

"We can't, handsome. We have a busy day ahead of us today."

Jax sighed, sitting up in the bed, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I know we do. But, I don't think I could let you leave the house looking this fucking gorgeous. I don't need every man trying to make a pass at you in attempt to make you their girl."

"Don't worry. If that's the case, I'll be sure to inform them that I'm not on the market. If that still doesn't work, they have you to deal with."

"Yes they do," he replied, giving her a kiss on the lips.

She could see the worry in his blue eyes about the vote Samcro is going to have to face within an hour and a half.

Evie cradled his face in her hands, causing him to look up at her, trying to erase any and every sign of worry displayed on his face.

"What exactly is an officer challenge?"

" It means Bobby will temporarily become president and start moving us away from the cartel."

"Are you now in Bobby's corner or are you going to continue following Clay's lead?"

"I want out of this shit, Evie, I do. But, I need the money. This is the only way to set up a new life for my son. I need to be in for me to see that way out. "

Evie gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"As you already know, I'm in your corner. I'm here to help you in any way possible because I care about you and Abel. "

"Thanks darlin'."

"You're welcome. You better get in the shower. I'm going to get the kids up and start breakfast. Do you have any requests?"

"How 'bout you? The plus side of having you for breakfast is you will recieve one hell of an orgasm. What do you say?", he asked, kissing the side of her neck, making his way down to her pert chest.

"I say.. when you take a shower, take a cold one. It helps decrease the desire pumping through that body of yours." she replied, climbing off of him.

He grabbed a hold of her wrist, pulling her back to him.

"You'll let me have a taste later right?"

She smiled, moving her mouth to his ear.

"Sure. Just as long as I get to taste you."

(Break)

Jax and Evie took Jax's bike to Teller-Morrow.

He pulled into his usual spot, turning the key, causing the motorcycle to become silent.

She held onto his shoulders as she climbed off of the bike, being careful not to ruin her dress.

Evie unbuckled the helmet, removing it from her head.

Jax followed suit, hanging the helmet from the left handlebar.

He took Evie's hand in his, giving the top of her hand a tender kiss.

He took his first steps, feeling his arm stretch backwards.

Evie did not budge from her spot next to his bike.

"Are you okay, darlin'?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous is all. "

"Don't be. I'm right here with you. Come on, I want to show off the new woman that's by my side."

Evie's nerves finally settled and she entered the clubhouse with Jax hand in hand.

The club was sitting at the bar, giving Evie looks of disproval.

"This is Evie. Evie, this is Clay, Bobby, Tig, Chibs, Juice, Op, Piney, Kozik, and Happy. The two behind the bar is Phil and Miles."

"Hi, nice to meet you all," Evie stated with forced confidence.

They all stared at her in silence until Gemma made her presence known from behind the kitchen door.

"Evie."

Evie looked in the direction from where her name was called.

Gemma waved her over, giving her a small smile.

"Again, it was nice to meet you all," she repeated, letting go of Jax's hand and headed toward the kitchen.

Evie pushed open the door, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for coming into that awkward introduction when you did."

"You're welcome. They'll come around, sweetheart. "

"Oh, I don't think so. Did you see the way they all looked at me?"

"Just give it time. I'm telling you, they'll come around."

Gemma handed her a apron.

"Don't want to get that beautiful dress ruined, do ya?"

"Thanks Gemma," she stated, sliding the apron over her head, securing it in place by tying it behind her back.

"You're welcome. Have you ever made chilli before?"

"Not since I was with my ex. He was a fan of chilli. My son isn't."

"Abel was the same way until he tried grandma's. Now he can't get enough of it. I have a feeling Andre will be the same way. Those two are practically the same person."

(Break)

The chances for Bobby to sit at the head of the table and hold the gavel started off on a shaky foundation.

Both Clay and Tig said no.

Chibs looked up, comtemplating his decision.

All of the sudden, bullets came flying through the clubhouse, causing everyone to get down onto the floor until they can get their hands on their own weapons.

Clay and Jax ran to the kitchen to check on Gemma and Evie to make sure they were safe.

The rest of the club went outside in hopes to catch the multiple shooters.

Jax pushed open the swinging kitchen door to find Gemma on the floor next to Evie, holding a bunch of white hand towels against Evie's bleeding torso.

"Jesus Christ!"

Jax ran over to Evie, who was taking shaky breaths, trying to think of anything but the excruciating pain she was experiencing.

"Mom, what about you? Are you hit?"

"I'm good baby."

Jax nodded frantically, taking out his cellphone and dialed 911 to retrieve an ambulance for Evie.

He usually doesn't turn to 911 for help, but he didn't want to risk moving her and causing more damage to her body.

"Looks like you got a handle on this here. I'm gonna check on the rest of the club and see if they got a lead on the shooters."

(Break)

Evie continued to doze in and out of sleep due to the pain killers the doctors perscribed her.

Her hospital room door opened, making the pain from her gunshot wound come flooding back.

"Eli, if you're looking for Rita, she's down the hall at the nurses' station talking to my doctor."

"Eve come on, I'm here to check on you to make sure you're alright."

"I'll be fine. The doctor said I should be able to go home by tomorrow night."

"That's great. I'll take you home."

"No, it's okay. I already have a ride set for me."

"Do I even have to ask?"

Evie fell silent.

She didn't have to give an answer nor did she feel a desire to.

She picked up the remote that was attached to her bed and turned on the television.

"You do realize you're laying up in this hospital because of him, don't you?"

"Eli, you don't know all the facts."

"I'm not going to continue this dance with you, Evie."

He couldn't believe how warped her mind has become since she began seeing Jackson Teller. He didn't recognize the woman in front of him.

This was not his sister.

This was a complete stranger who fell in love way too fast with a criminal.

"No one asked you to. I already told you, I'm old enough to make my own decisions," she replied in a calm voice, keeping her eyes on the television.

He shook his head, swinging open the door and slamming it shut.

She shut her eyes and laid her head against the pillow.

The door opened again, causing Evie's eyes to open.

"Eli, if you're looking to go another round, I'm not up for it."

Her brown eyes shifted toward the door, finding Abel's babysitter, Alita, standing at the foot of the bed with flowers.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Feeling like I got shot," Evie chuckled as Alita handed her the flowers.

"Thank you. You didn't have to get me these."

"It's no problem, really. I wanted to give you something to brighten up your temporary room."

"I really appreciate it. Is Gemma with the kids?"

"Yeah, I asked her to watch them for a bit so I can drop in and see my mother. I lied because I need you to give Jax these. "

Alita handed Evie a stack of letters secured together with a piece of ribbon.

"Today, I found Abel coloring on a piece of paper with writing on it. When I asked him where he got it, he said he got the piece of paper from Jax's duffel bag that is always in the living room. My guess is that these letters were put in a pocket Jax never uses when he goes away on his business trips. I brought them to you because I don't really trust his mother to give them to him without reading them first and Jax is never really home anymore so I don't see him often."

"Say no more. I'll make sure he gets these."

"Thank you."

"I won't tell him, I swear, but have you read these letters?"

"No, I haven't. It wasn't written for my eyes."

(Break)

Twenty Four Hours Later:

Jax used Evie's keys to unlock the front door to her home.

"Do you need me to get you anything, darlin'?"

"I just need a pair of pajamas and my bed. But, before I head into my bedroom, I was told to give you these."

Evie pulled out the stack of letters from the inside of her black leather jacket and handed them to Jax.

"Who found these?"

"Alita did. Abel found them and colored on the note on top of the letters. She wanted me to give them to you since I see you more than she does these days."

Before Jax could say anything, there was a knock at the front door.

"I got it."

"No baby, I got it," Evie suggested.

Her shoes slid against the carpeted floor until it brought her to the front door.

She opened the front door, discovering Ben was standing on the other side of it.

"Ben, what are you still doing here in Charming?"

"Since I've met the man whose cock you've been sucking, I've decided to stay in town. I've come to find that he's a threat to my son's well being."

"No, he isn't."

"Sure he is. And I have the evidence to prove it. The shooting that occured today at the auto shop I'm sure will be only the tip of the fucking iceberg. I'm going to get full custody of my son if it's the last thing I do. We'll see how proud you are to call him your boyfriend when the judge gives Ben to me."

"You're not taking away my son."

"Watch me."


	14. Chapter 14

Jax has reached his breaking point and has finally had enough of this asshole.

He placed the stack of letters Evie just handed him down onto the living room table.

Once those letters were no longer in his hands, he made his way over to the front door, gently moving Evie behind him.

"Now that you've had your time to talk and throw threats at the woman you claim to "love", it's about time you get the hell off of her porch and go back to the secretary that you fucking believed was a better match for you than the woman standing behind me."

Ben stepped closer to Jax, his mouth ready to say something else, but Jax beat him to it.

"Before you say anything, I just wanted to say thank you. "

"For what, jerkoff?"

"If it wasn't for your massive fuck up, I wouldn't have had a chance to meet and be with Evie. I should actually give you a round of applause."

Ben shook his head, forcing a laugh deep from within himself.

"We'll see how much of catch she is when she is faced with charges for endangering our son's life."

"Bro, I can tell you right now, no judge in his or her right mind will hand Andre over to you. From what I heard, the court let Andre decide and he picked Evie over you once before. What makes you think he won't do it again? Hell, I know he would if you put him back in that position. Evie is the best parent a child could ask for and could ever want. Unlike you, she doesn't love her son only when it's convienent. She loves him more than anything in this world. I can see it everytime she sets her eyes on him."

Ben clenched his right fist, swinging it forward to punch Jax in the face.

Jax caught his fist in mid swing, giving his wrist a quick twist, breaking the bones underneath his skin.

Ben called out, dropping to the floor from the excruciating pain radiating from his wrist.

With his fist still in his hand, he brought his mouth next to Ben's ear.

"I'm gonna only say this once. Try and press charges against me. I can promise you right now, they won't hold me for more than 4 hours. And when I do get out, a broken wrist will be the least of your problems. Stop threatening Evie. Do the right thing by Andre. Also, stop trying to sabatage what I have with Evie. You're the dumbass and thought she was trash. I can tell you right now, the woman is an absolute treasure," he whispered, letting go of Ben's hand.

He stood upright, closing the front door quietly so he wouldn't wake their kids.

Jax locked the door behind him and turned around, facing Evie whose eyes were widened in shock.

Fear did not come into play whatsoever.

It truly was just shock.

Shock that she didn't feel fear.

But, most of all?

Shock that this man standing in front of her cared about her and her son that much that he's willing to do whatever it takes to keep any potential threats at bay, including her ex husband.

"I... I.. Thank you for standing up for Andre and me, Jax. You didn't have to."

Jax entered the kitchen, grabbing a tall glass from the cabinet.

He went over to the medium sized water tower, filling it to the rim with cold water.

He handed the glass to Evie so she could have something to wash down her pain medication with.

She took a much needed sip from the glass as he closed the distance between the both of them.

He took her face in his large hands, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"You don't have to thank me, darlin'. I refuse to let anyone fuck with someone I care about. They fuck with you, they're fucking with me."

"Even though you broke Ben's wrist and threatened him to stay away, I have a feeling he'll do just the opposite. My ex isn't one to not get back up after he is knocked down. He'll keep comin'."

"Let him. I'll be right here with you when he does. Unless you don't want me to, then I'll.."

"Shhhh," Evie shook her head, putting her pointer finger to his lips.

She smiled, putting the glass of water down onto the kitchen table.

She stood on the tops of her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his hungry lips.

"There's no doubt in my mind. I want you here with me," she stated, rubbing the tip of her nose against his own.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that. We should go check on the boys. Then, I'm gonna put you to bed. You heard what the doctor said, you need your rest."

Evie nodded, giving him one more kiss before pulling away from him.

Jax picked up the glass of water off of the table, following her down the hallway.

She quietly opened Andre's bedroom door, finding both boys sound asleep.

She entered the room, giving both Andre and Abel a kiss on their forehead.

Jax rested his hand on her left hip as he shifted himself past her, adjusting the blanket so it was distributed between both boys evenly.

He opened the bedroom door to Evie's room, allowing her to step over the threshold first.

She made her way over to her side of the bed, turning on the lamp that sat on the nightstand.

Evie began undressing herself until she only had her white t-shirt and dark blue panties still on her curvacious body.

Jax stood in front of the mirror, watching Evie slowly climb her way up the bed, allowing his blue eyes to drink in the perfect figure displayed behind him.

She turned her attention toward him, her brown eyes meeting his own in the mirror.

"What is it?"

"Nothin'. I just like what I see is all."

She smiled, pulling the covers over herself.

He moved away from the mirror, pulling off both of his shirts by the collar, dropping them onto the floor in front of him.

"Do you want your water darlin' so you can take your meds," he asked, undoing his jeans, sliding them down his long legs.

"No, I'm okay. The pain is tolerable."

Jax climbed up the bed himself, stopping in his tracks once he was in front of her.

"That's why he gave you meds. So you don't have to tolerate it."

Evie cradled his face in her hands, giving him a kiss.

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm okay. Really."

"Alright babe."

She coiled her arms underneath Jax's arms, pulling him on completely top of her.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No."

As Jax began kissing her neck, his hand reached out and turned off the lamp.

"You know, we made a promise to each other this morning. Do you remember what that was?"

Evie smiled, remembering exactly what it was.

"No, you're gonna have to refresh my memory."

"I'd be happy to..."

"But?"

"What?"

"You said you'd be happy to, but something is currently holding you back in doing so."

"But, I just don't want to hurt you any more than you already are."

"You'd have to hit me with a god damn missile in order for me not to be in the mood for some of you."

He got up from laying on top of her, pulling the blankets from her body.

His hands hooked into each side of her panties, slowly pulling them down her legs.

Evie's fingers twisted into his growing locks, eager to feel his mouth on her.

He laid down on his stomach, carefully bringing her legs on each of his shoulders.

He knew this was twisted, but a part of him wished Ben was still here at the house.

He wanted him to hear how well he could pleasure Evie.

Did he make her whimper, cry, and scream like he could?

Jax doubted it.

Without warning, Jax automatically began devouring Evie, causing her entire body to jerk off of the bed.

"Jesus christ, Jax! Mmmm..."

He looked up at her and grinned, letting his tongue deliver long and slow strokes to her swollen clit.

"More baby. I need more," she pleaded, her head tossing side to side on the pillows beneath her.

He followed direct orders, sliding her tongue down her clit and started darting his tongue in and out of her soaking wet snatch.

"Like this, darlin'?"

"Y..y..yeah, just like that," she cried, grinding her herself against his mouth.

Jax sat up, pulling his boxers down past his strained erection.

He needed to be buried so deep inside of her.

Evie bit her lip, knowing what he was going to do next.

The head of his cock grazed her entrance when she stopped him.

"Condom first, handsome."

Jax was so wound up, he couldn't believe he almost forgot to wrap his shit.

With a condom he retrieved from his wallet, he quickly tore open the wrapper, sliding the condom over his large member.

Evie spread her legs as far as they could go as Jax laid on top of her.

Her legs wrapped around his waist once her arms were wound around his rippled back.

Jax thrusted into his woman, groaning loudly in her ear.

"Jesus christ, Evie."

He let go of her, bringing both of his arms in front of him to hold onto the moving headboard.

He looked down at her, seeing why she fell silent.

Her full bottom lip was taken hostage by her pefect teeth.

"Let it out baby."

She shook her head no.

She didn't want to wake their kids.

Jax started to fuck her even harder, causing her to cave in.

Her teeth let go of her bottom lip and she let out a fierce cry, causing her orgasm to hit her hard and fast.

Feeling her sweet release surround him, Jax lost his mind after two more thrusts.

He collapsed on top of Evie, giving her a heated kiss.

"You're incredible."

"As are you. I hope you're not done."

"What?"

"You don't remember our promise fully, do you? You taste me, I taste you."

* * *

Gemma volunteered to watch both Abel and Andre the next morning since Evie needed to rest due to what happened yesterday and Jax was on a mandatory run with the rest of the club.

She started cleaning up Abel's room while the boys were playing in the living room at Jax's home.

After she placed the remainder of Abel's toys in his toy chest, she saw a piece of paper on the floor underneath his bed.

She bent down and picked it up, seeing it was a note that was drawn on from Maureen to Jax about a bunch of "letters" from JT.

Gemma began looking for the letter throughout Abel's room.

When she came up empty, she decided to ask her grandson where he hid them.

She came into the living room where Andre and Abel were playing with the motorcycles Jax gave them this morning.

"Abel baby, where did you put the letters that were with this note," she asked, kneeling down next to the two boys.

"I don't have them anymore grandma."

"Then who does?"

Abel hesitated to tell his grandmother due to the determined look in her eyes.

"Abel honey, you're not in trouble. Just tell me who has the letters."

"Alita."

Alita came over to the Teller household shortly after Gemma gave her call claiming it was an emergency.

"What's the emergency, Mrs. Teller? Are the kids okay?"

"They're fine, Alita. They're in the living room watching a movie. It's about the letters you found."

"What letters?"

"Alita, don't try and bullshit me. It'll just piss me off. Just tell me where they are."

"They are meant for Jax to see. Not you."

"Alita, did you give them to my son?"

She fell silent.

"Answer me, god damn it!," she yelled, getting the attention of the boys.

She brought Alita into the kitchen to have more privacy.

"I..I gave them to Evie to give to Jax since she sees him more often than I do."

"You have no idea what you have done."

Panicked about what could be in those letters that were addressed to Maureen, Gemma immediately pulled out her cellphone and called Clay.


	15. Chapter 15

As Evie placed all twelve of the grocery bags onto the kitchen table, her cellphone began to vibrate, moving the mobile device closer and closer to the edge of the table.

Before it could take a dreadful swan dive face first onto the kitchen's tile, she picked up the phone to answer the incoming call.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

Evie smiled as she began taking the items she had just purchased out of the flimsy white bags.

"Hey handsome. I wasn't expecting a call from you this soon. You said you'd give me a ring after you were back in town."

"Yeah well, we haven't even left the compound yet. Clay is running late, and we can't do business without our president. I figured I'd use the free time I currently have to call and check on you. You are getting some rest, right?"

Evie fell silent and looked at the grocery bags in front of her.

"Of course I am."

"Darlin', be straight with me. You've been out of bed from the moment I left you this morning, haven't you?"

"You caught me. I headed out to the grocery store to pick up a couple of things for dinner tonight. I was thinking of inviting your mom and Clay over to help shatter the ice that still sits in between him and I."

Jax sighed, shaking his head in disapproval as he sat on top of the picnic table outside of the clubhouse, smoking the last cigarette in the pack he had on him.

"Babe that's a great idea and your heart as always is in the right place, but we can do a dinner with my mom and Clay after you're healed. You were told to take it easy for the next couple of days. I thought for sure since we went at it a couple more times than normal last night, you'd be out till at least 2:00."

"Oh, so that's why we doubled up our rounds last night? Because you wanted to render me unconscious for over half the day? I thought the reason was because you were feeling more frisky than usual, so I went along with it. I would have never agreed to have even more sex with you if I would have known you had an ulterior motive," Evie teased, emptying out the final bag.

Jax chuckled, taking one more pull of the cigarette before tossing it into the lot in front of him.

"Looks like you caught me. If we are going to continue this phone call, we should change the subject. All this sex talk is making me uncontrollably hard."

"In that case, I should go ahead and tell you what I'm wearing."

"Babe no, come on that's cruel."

"I never said I was nice. I insist you head to that apartment of yours you told me about in the clubhouse because shit is going to get real hot real fast."

Just as Evie was about to continue torturing Jax over the phone, there was a knock at her front door.

"Jax, I have to go. There's someone at the door."

He got off the table, immediately heading over to his bike.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," he stated, mounting the motorcycle.

Evie made her way to the front door, standing on the tips of her toes to look through the peephole.

"It's okay, Jax. It's not Ben. I'll call you back in a little bit."

Evie ended the phone call before he could ask who in fact was on the opposite side of the door.

The unknown information worried him, so he put his original plan in motion:

He started up the bike and headed over to her home to make sure everything was in fact okay.

* * *

Evie opened the door and gave Clay a friendly smile.

"Hi Clay, what brings you here?"

"Hey Evie, I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, I was awake. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if we could talk for a minute. Would you mind letting me in?"

"Sure."

Evie opened the door fully and stepped to the side, allowing Clay to enter her home.

"Would like some coffee or anything to drink?"

"No thanks, I won't be long. I'm already running behind today as is."

"Okay, no problem. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"It's about those letters you gave to Jax. "

Evie slightly furrowed both of her brows.

How the hell did he know about the letters?

Did Alita tell him?

Did Gemma already read the letters and wanted them back in her possession?

"I know you gave them to him, so I strongly insist you don't try to deny it."

"I wasn't going to deny anything, Clay. You would know that if you gave me a chance to reply to your statement, " Evie responded with just as much venom in her tone as Clay.

"Smart move. I need you to get those letters back. "

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. You do everything in your power to get those letters back in your hands. I will do my part and do the same, but something tells me those letters will be more acessible to my son's old lady."

"Jesus Christ."

"What?"

"There must be some deadly truth woven deep in each and every word in those letters, huh?"

"You can say that. The moment you gave him those letters, the shit storm has begun. You can undo what you've done."

"And if I don't?"

Clay smiled, bringing his mouth to Evie's ear.

"That little boy of yours will become motherless, ending up in the hands of his father and my son will fuck everything with a pair of tits in attempt to get over the woman he was crazy about that was taken from him way too soon. I'd hate to have to live in that reality, but I'm more than willing to if you don't deliver what I ask of you. I'll give you a minimum of three days."

"Three days."

"Yeah. Multiple lives are hanging in the balance here, Evie. That's all my ticking clock is able to offer. What do you say? Are you going to help me stop what you started or are you going to go against my words and let the truth spill out and destroy me and my family?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I'm not going to become your god damn puppet so you can get what you want and you'll be able to to sleep at night, knowing your secrets stays and remain buried. Haven't you heard? Secrets hate being buried. They'll always claw their way back up to the surface, whether the secrets flow from someone's mouth or in the words of a letter. Jax deserves to know the actual truth no matter how much damage it could cause, and I'll be here to help him through that damage. I stand by my decision, Clay. You want to come after me for doing the right thing, go right ahead. I'll be sure to leave my truth behind when you attempt to mask another secret."

With fury coarsing through his veins, he let the anger get the best of him.

He grabbed Evie by the throat, slamming her up against the nearest wall.

"You really think I'm fuckin' around here?"

The sound of a harley pulling into Evie's driveway caused Clay to let go of her neck.

Evie's fingertips rubbed at her neck, her brown eyes looking at the front door.

She got off of the wall and entered the kitchen.

Clay followed her, curious as to what she will say once Jax enters this house.

Jax unlocked the door and came in the home.

"Babe?"

Evie walked out of the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Hey, how'd you get into the house?"

"I used the spare key that you need to hide better by the way," he replied, walking over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Keep it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. This is like your second home anyways. What not have the key to it?"

He smiled, giving her another kiss on the lips.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out his keys.

He slid off a key from the silver ring, handing it to Evie.

"I have a key to your place. You have one to mine."

"You two are adorable."

Jax turned his attention toward Clay, who was sitting down at the kitchen table with a beer that he retrieved from the refridgerator in front of him.

"Clay, what are you doing here?"

"He was the vistor at my door. He came over to check on me and I offered him a beer. He also agreed for him and Gemma to join us for dinner tonight."

Clay had to admit, the woman had some serious balls.

Toying with him the way she was doing right now was dangerous, but she didn't even bat an eye while doing so.

"Yeah, we'll come over early to lend a hand with preparing dinner. More Gemma than me. I can barely cook oatmeal."

Jax and Evie smiled, shifting their focus back on one another.

"What brought you back home? Did you forget something?"

"No, you didn't tell me who was at the door and I was concerned. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Aww, I'm sorry handsome, I didn't mean to worry you. I'm fine."

"Alright lovebirds, I'll give you two a minute and only a minute. Jax and I here have to head out. Business is calling."

Clay left the home down the snake-like pathway where Evie's car was parked.

He gave the car a good once over before making his way over to his own two wheeled vehicle, knowing what his next move was going to be when it came to Evie Roosevelt.

* * *

Andre and Abel came running into their parents' bedroom the next morning, climbing up the bench at the end of the bed, jumping on top of the both of them to wake them up.

"Mommy, Jax, wake up. You promised we can go to the park today," Andre stated, shaking his mother's shoulder.

Evie opened her eyes, looking up at Jax who was already looking down at her.

At the same time, they grabbed their children and began tickling them, causing a fit of giggles to erupt in the room.

"Mommy, can we have waffles with chocolate chips?"

"Sure. Would you both like the big waffles or the small waffles?"

"Big, " they replied in unison.

"Okay no problem. Mommy just has to run to the store real quick."

"I'll go Evie."

"It's fine, Jax. The nearest groccery store is right up the block."

"Can I come?", Abel asked.

"Can I come too?", Andre chimed in.

"Sure. Go get dressed. You better hurry though, I'm timing the both of you."

Abel and Andre ran out of the bedroom to go get changed.

Jax wrapped his arms around Evie, pulling her close to steal a kiss.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning."

"I agree. It's definitely ideal."

"I was thinking, once Abel and I move out of Charming, maybe you'd eventually consider you and Andre shackin' up with us."

Evie smiled, hiding her face in her boyfriend's strong bare chest.

"Is that reaction a yes or a no?"

"Niether. It's an absolutely."

The kids came back into Evie's bedroom fully dressed.

"Mommy, we're ready. Now it's your turn."

* * *

Evie looked in the rearview mirror at the boys, watching them talk about what they were going to do once they entered the park.

Watching their adorable faces light up whenever they spoke to one another made Evie's heart swell and nearly move her to tears.

She was approaching the final stop light that she would encounter to get home.

The yellow light quickly switched to red, and Evie slowly stepped onto the brake to slow the vehicle down.

Her brakes have given out entirely.

She pulled the emergency brake, causing the car to finally stop halfway over the pedestrians' crosswalk.

Evie looked back at the boys to check on them.

"Are you two okay?"

Both boys nodded before resuming their conversation.

She turned back around in her seat and let out a relieved breath.

She switched on her hazard lights, and took out her cellphone.

Before Evie could dial the desired number, a large Milk delivery truck slammed into her side of the car, flipping her vehicle over a total of four times.


	16. Chapter 16

The female paramedic finally got the neck brace on and around the the seemingly unharmed truck driver's neck.

His hazel eyes widened in horror as he looked at the mangled vehicle within a few feet in front of him, seeing a stream of blood pour out of the driver's broken window, spilling onto the blocked off street.

"This.. This was all of my fault. I shouldn't have been fuckin' around with that god damn gps. You shouldn't be helping me, you should be helping whoever is in that car," he stated as be began to undo the secured neck brace.

The paramedic moved his hands from around his neck, making direct eye contact with that shook man in front of her.

"Sir, accidents do happen. My job is to help whoever was involved in an accident and transport them safely to the nearest hopsital. Please just let me get you there without any more hesitation to make sure you are in fact okay."

He nodded, slowly climbing out of the delivery truck and onto the awaiting gourney.

Once the rescue squad pried off the doors from Evie's car, the other two paramedics on the scene bent down next to the upside down car, finding an unconcious bleeding woman and two alert children in the backseat with tears running down both of their faces.

"Don't worry, we're going to get you both and your mother out of here okay," Anna stated, trying to calm down the hysterical boys who had their small hands up against the crushed roof.

She shifted her attention over to Evie, pressing her gloved right hand against her neck.

"Talk to me Anna, what do we got," Rachel asked, attempting to mentally and physically prepare herself for what will happen next.

"Her children are alert, But she is not," Anna replied, feeling her uniform soak up Evie's spilled blood.

* * *

"Ms. Roosevelt, can you hear me?", Rachel asked, holding pressure to the large gash on Evie's forehead.

Evie's eyes opened as her head gave the woman caring for her a slight nod.

"I.. I hear you. My boys.. Where are my boys? Are they here with me," she whispered, shifting her eyes around the speeding ambulance.

"They're going to be okay, sweetheart. They're just worried sick about their mother."

"They're okay.. They're going to be okay," Evie repeated aloud as tears began to roll down her face.

She inhaled as much oxygen as her lungs could hold from the mask which was placed securely over her face.

The state of unconciousness started to wash over her body once again, causing her eyelids to grow incredibly heavy.

"Hey, hey, Ms. Roosevelt, I need you to try and stay awake for me. Tell me about your boys. What are they like?"

No response was given.

Rachel looked up at the monitor, seeing her heartbeat was slowing down.

"Anna, step on the god damn gas! I'm gonna lose her!"

* * *

Jax was incapable of sitting still once he reached one of the many dreadful waiting rooms of St. Thomas.

He was directed up to the fifth floor of the hospital which was the I.C.U.

The idea alone that his injured family was in intensive care caused his worry to go absolutely haywire.

He stopped pacing back and forth for a moment when Ben entered the waiting room.

"Have you heard anything," he asked, taking the first available seat his brown eyes fell on.

"No, nothing yet. I know as much as you do," he replied, letting out a sharp audible breath.

Finding that pacing wasn't doing anything but making him dizzy, Jax decided to take a seat himself.

His elbows rested themselves on each thigh as he held his head, trying to swap out the negative thoughts with positive ones.

"Jackson.."

Jax lifted his head up, seeing Gemma and the club follow closely behind her.

He stood up, bringing his crying mother into a hug.

"What do we know?"

"They haven't told me shit. Just that the doctor will be with me as soon as he can."

"Jesus Christ."

"We're here for you son, one hundred percent. We're not leaving your side unless you ask us to," Clay stated, patting him on the back.

"Thanks Clay. I really appreciate it."

* * *

Eli and what looked like to be the entire police force in Charming entered the crowded waiting room.

"Teller, I'm going to need you and your club down at the station for questioning. I also need you too Ben. Come on, let's go."

"Questioning? For what," Jax asked with his brows furrowed.

"Investigators just finished looking at Evie's car to rule out any foul play. The brake line to her car was severed which is why I want to question each and every one of you. Since I answered your question, now it's time for you to answer mine."

Jax's hands tightened up into sharp fists due to the sudden revelation.

Someone fucked with Evie's car.

The moment that piece of shit sliced into that brake line of her car, he unknowingly put a target on the back of his head.

Nope, not his back.

His fucking head.

"I'm more than willing to answer your questions man, but I'm not going anyhwere until I know Evie and my boys are okay."

Ben shook his head, wanting to correct him, but he thought better of it.

He'd never thought this day would come, but Eli decided to give into Jax's request.

"Fine. You and Ben can stay. But as for the rest of you, I need you all down at the station."

* * *

**Two Hours Later:**

Dr. Dimeo entered the waiting room still dressed in his dark blue scrubs.

"I'm looking for the family of Evie Roosevelt."

Jax and Ben stood up from their seats to stand in front of the doctor.

"I'll start off with the children. Andre had a cut on his cheek that required stitches and a broken left arm which we wrapped in a cast. He'll have to wear it for a good four to six weeks, but other than that, he's golden. As for Abel, we had to do surgery to correct his heartbeat because it was beating far too fast for his body to handle and settle on its own. He's also got a handful of scrapes and bruises, but with time, I can reassure you, they will in fact heal on their own."

Jax and Ben let out the deep breath that they each had held within their bodies since they arrived at the hospital.

"And Evie, how is she?", Jax asked, trying to read the doctor's facial expression before he answered him.

"Evie got the worst between the three of them. She suffered from a depressed skull fracture."

"What's that?," Ben and Jax asked in an unfortunate unison.

" It's a fracture that causes the skull to indent or extend into the brain cavity."

"Jesus christ. Will she be okay? Please tell me she's going to be okay."

"The surgery did go well, but we are definitely going to keep her here for some time to make sure she will be in fact okay. One thing about skull fractures, one is never the exact same as another."

"Am I allowed to see her?"

"It's going to be a while before visitation, son. But, you can visit your sons. They requested to be in a room together. Those two seem to be joined at the hip."

* * *

Clay followed Gemma home once they were finished being interrogated by the sheriff.

She unlocked the door to her home, attempting to slam it behind her, only for Clay to catch it before it hit against the doorframe.

"I thought you were heading back to the hospital after talking with Roosevelt."

"I am. Jax called while I was driving and Abel keeps asking for some of his toys that are here at grandma's," she yelled from her grandson's room.

Gemma remerged with her hands full of Abel's toys, giving Clay a dirty look as she moved past him.

He gripped her right forearm, yanking her in front of him.

"What's goin' on with you?"

Gemma ripped her arm from out of his grasp.

"You nearly killed my grandson today, that's what's going on. You told me you were going to talk to Evie, not slit her god damn brake line!"

"I did talk to her, Gem. She refused to get the letters back from Jax. I had no other choice."

"No other choice.. That is utter bullshit, Clay. You should have come to me and discussed what was going through that fucked up mind of yours. I would have told you that the premeditated "accident" was not the way to put the current situation to bed once and for all. If anything, you opened more doors for even more shit to come flooding through."

"What are you going to do, Gem? Tell Jax it was me?"

"I could.. Or I could wait till Evie wakes up and let her beat me to the punch. Evie is not a stupid woman, Clay. She's not going to hand your ass over to law enforcement because jail time is being far too kind. Evie will take door number two, and behind that door is my son. Their children, their flesh and blood, could've been killed today because of you and I know niether of them are the type to take that fact lightly."

Before she could say another word, Clay backhanded Gemma, causing her to stumble backwards and drop Abel's toys onto the kitchen floor.

She pulled out her gun from her black studded purse, aiming it at the man she no longer recognized as her husband.

"If you're gonna pull at gun on me, you better use it."

Gemma fired her weapon, her eyes widening as the bullet barely missed him.

Clay lunged at Gemma, prying the gun from her hands, tossing it across the floor next to one of Abel's toys.

Shoving him as hard as she could, Gemma made a run for the front door.

Clay coiled his arms around her, pulling her body backwards.

Gemma's hand's failed her, slipping off of the doorknob.

Clay tossed her onto the floor, leaning over her body to deliver another forceful slap with the back of his ringed left hand.

* * *

**14 Days Later:**

The nurse finished changing the bandage on Evie's forehead, tossing the old one into the garbage can by the bed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Phil, Evie's bodyguard since she came out of surgery two weeks ago, opened the door, allowing Andre and Abel inside her room.

"Mommy!," Andre called out as the two boys ran over to the hospital bed.

Once they were both on the bed, Evie wrapped her arms around both of the boys.

"Ms. Evie, we can't breathe. You're hugging us too tight," Abel stated.

Evie released them both with tears running down her face.

"Why are you crying mommy? Did we do something wrong?"

"No, I'm just so happy you're both okay. It's happy tears."

Jax finished talking to Phil and entered the room.

"Don't worry, daddy. Evie's happy. They're happy tears," Abel informed, hugging Evie once more.

Jax quickly made his way over to the bed, carefully taking Evie's face in his hands.

He gave her such a tender kiss, causing her to smile against his lips.

"Jax, the boys," she mumbled against his mouth.

He didn't listen and he deepened the liplock.

Andre and Abel looked at each other before covering their eyes with their hands.

Jax finally pulled away, giving her bottom lip a gentle nibble.

"Words can't even express how happy I am that you're okay, darlin'."

"Words might not have, but your actions certainly did."

"Are you guys done yet?", Abel asked.

"Yes handsome. It's safe to look."

They removed their hands from their eyes.

He smiled, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"Hey Phil."

Phil opened the door, peaking inside of the hospital room.

"Yeah boss?"

"Do you mind taking the boys downstairs to the cafeteria for some ice cream?"

"Not at all."

"Are you two in the mood for some ice cream?"

"Yeah!", they exclaimed, carefully getting off of the bed.

"Would you like some too, mommy," Andre asked as he took Phil's hand.

"Sure baby. Chocolate please."

"Okay."

Once the door was closed, Evie took Jax's hands in her own.

"It's been one hell of a week, Evie, and I need to catch you up on what's been going on outside of St. Thomas."

"I can imagine, believe me. But, before you do that, there's some things that I need to tell you."

"Okay? What's it about?"

"More like who."

"Who's it about?"

"Clay."

* * *

**Three Days Later:**

Once Evie was dressed and was given clearance to go home, she headed toward the elevator, bringing herself to the third floor.

"I knew I'd find you here," Rita stated, standing next to Evie who was now on the maternity floor, staring at a room filled with newborn children.

"And how did you know I'd be here?"

"I remember you once told me that whenever you're in a hospital, you have to stop onto the maternity floor and just stare at the newborns for a while. It's one of your quirks."

"That it is. Though, the more I stare at each of them this time around, the more I want to give Andre a sibling."

"Are you saying you and the biker stud trying to get pregnant?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Besides, I doubt he'd be up to the idea."

"Have you asked him?"

"No."

"Then, how do you know what he's up for and what he's not? Gotta have the conversation first, sis."

"Rita Roosevelt," the nurse called from down the hallway, looking for Rita in the waiting area.

"Shit, I gotta go."

"Rita..are you pregnant?"

"We are on the maternity floor, aren't we?"

Evie squealed with excitement, giving her sister-in-law a hug.

"That's amazing, congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"Why haven't you or Eli told me?"

"It's still so early in the pregnancy. We've had such a hard time getting pregnant, I didn't want to broadcast it until I'm past my first trimester. Plus, a lot of shit has been going down around you, I didn't want to take the focus off of you."

* * *

Andre and Abel joined Evie in her bed since Jax was not home yet.

According to Andre, it was their "job" to protect Evie whenever Jax was not around.

Andre was already asleep, but Abel and Evie were still awake and facing each other.

"Evie, can I ask you a question?"

"Always."

"You know how Andre has both a mommy and a daddy?"

"Mhmm."

"I only have a daddy, and I would like to have a mommy too. I asked him if he could share his mommy, and he said it was okay. Is it okay with you?"

Evie leaned forward, giving Abel a kiss on the forehead.

"It is more than okay with me, sweetheart. Now, get some sleep."

* * *

**_12:45 am:_**

Jax entered Evie's bedroom to find her and their sons fast asleep.

Without disturbing them, he made his way around the king sized bed to give each of them a kiss on the side of their heads.

He made a bee line to the bathroom connected to her room to take an overdue shower.

Hearing the shower turn on, Evie woke up, seeing the combination of light and steam emerge from underneath the shut bathroom door.

She carefully climbed off of the bed, looking back at the boys to confirm she did not wake up either of them.

Her careful movement was a sucess and she slipped herself inside the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind herself.

Jax was already in the shower with his hands up against the wall.

Evie gripped the bottom of her white tanktop and pulled it up over her head, dropping it on top of Jax's sweatshirt.

Her hands automatically gripped the waistband of her grey silk shorts and navy blue panties, gliding both articles of clothing down her legs, leaving herself completely naked.

Evie stepped away from the discarded pile of clothes and pulled back the shower curtain, climbing in behind him.

The hot water ran down his muscular tattooed back with each waterdrop drawing beautiful patterns on his delicious slick skin.

Her arms moved around his torso, causing him to jump at the sudden contact.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she stated, kissing the top of his back.

He turned around, cradling her battered face in his hands, the gentle contact causing her eyes to close.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I am home," she replied, opening her eyes.

Evie moved one of his hands away from her face, seeing deep cuts on all of his knuckles.

She moved the other hand off of her face, discovering the same thing on the opposite hand.

"Eventful day, I take it."

"Can I tell you about it in the morning?"

"Okay."

"I'm sorry, I just want to end this one day right after all that's happened this past week."

"Does ending the day right look like what I think it looks like?"

He smiled, bringing her against the corner of the shower.

His hand lifted her right leg as he devoured her mouth with his own.

Evie's hands entangled in his short blonde hair as he delivered a forceful thrust into her.

"Deeper Jax. Please don't stop," she pleaded in his ear, spreading her legs further apart.

He did what she asked of him, thrusting himself deeper within her lubricated walls.

His hands gripped both of her thighs, effortlessly lifting her up onto him.

"Don't have to worry about that, darlin'. I have a total of seventeen days to make up for."

**Okay, my readers, I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter! Also, on day 14, that was the first day Evie has been awake since the accident since I didn't specify it earlier in the chapter :). Who do you think was on the receiving end of the punches or more ;), causing Jax's hands to look like that at the end of the chapter? Questions, questions, that I promise will be answered. **


	17. Chapter 17

_"**Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penatrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope."**_

**_~Maya Angelou_**

A loud knock was made on the back door to Gemma's home, breaking Wayne out of his sleep.

He quickly pulled the tan fleece blanket off and away from his body as he sat up on the couch.

Once his feet hit the thick carpet, he picked up his gun off of the coffee table.

With the gun in his tight grip, he made his way to the back door, peaking through the thin curtain to take a look at the early morning visitor.

More like visitors.

Wayne lowered his weapon and unlocked the door.

He let out a sigh of utter relief and opened the door, coming face to face with the club.

"Hey guys, what brings you here at this hour?"

"Sorry to wake you Wayne, but we got a call from St. Thomas less than fifteen minutes ago. Clay was ran off the road last night. Whoever did it didn't stop there either. They beat the living shit out of him, causing him to end up in the ICU," Tig stated with guilt building within his blue eyes.

"Jesus Christ," Wayne replied, with a forced shake of his head.

"We weren't sure if Gemma knew about what went down. That's why we're here," Happy chimed in.

"No, she doesn't know yet. She's asleep. If she recieved a call, and I bet she did, she didn't hear it. Clay wasn't the only one who had one hell of a night last night."

"What do you mean?," Chibs asked.

"Wayne, who's at the door," Gemma asked, coming up behind him dressed in a long sleeved shirt with black stretchies.

Each members' eyes widened, taken back by Gemma's unrecognizable appearance.

Wayne looked away from the men, turning his head to look at the woman he has been in love with for over thirty years now.

"They came here to tell us about Clay, sweetheart. He was run off the road last night. They're working on him as we speak at St. Thomas."

She nodded in response to Wayne's sudden revelation.

"I'm gonna go get changed and head over there now. I know for a fact that they won't release any more information about how he's doing unless I'm there."

"Okay Gem. We'll send the prospects to follow you and Wayne up there. The rest of us are headin' over to Evie's place to get Jax. He hasn't answered his phone either. It goes straight to voicemail. Clay being run down could just be the beginning of a long and bloody war," Tig replied, with the club nodding in agreement.

* * *

Once Evie was able to build up enough tolerance to ignore that violent constricting pain that was currently living underneath her skin, she got herself out of bed without disturbing her sleeping boys.

On her way out of her bedroom, she grabbed her favorite white silk robe that was hanging on the bench's armrest at the end of her king sized bed.

As she made her way down the hall, she slipped her robe on, tying the sash around her trim waist.

Evie reached the end of the hall that brought her to the main part of her home.

She peaked her head around the corner, watching Jax as he stood by the stove, preparing a large breakfast for his family.

Evie stood upright, allowing her eager mile long legs to bring her into the kitchen to greet her perfect man.

"Mmmm, it smells absolutely amazing in here," Evie stated as she stood next to Jax, wrapping both of her arms around his waist.

He smiled, looking away from the crowded stovetop to give Evie his undivided attention.

"I figured I'd make a little bit of everything in a way to celebrate you finally being back home with the three of us. There's pancakes, waffles, eggs, scrambled or over easy, bacon, toast, french toast, the list goes on really."

"I was actually talking about the guy making the breakfast, but the food does come in a very close second."

His stunning smile grew as he leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips.

"How are you feelin', darlin?", he asked, his blue eyes never leaving her brown ones.

"A little sore, but I'm okay."

"Remember the doc prescribed you some pain meds. They're on the kitchen table if you need them."

"Thanks handsome."

"You're welcome. I also put on a pot of coffee to wash 'em down."

Evie nodded, dropping her arms away from his waist.

She walked over to the cabinet that contained her mugs, pulling open the door.

"Would you like some too?"

"Sure. Black with.."

"Lots of sugar. I know, baby."

Jax looked over at Evie as she poured two cups of coffee for the both of them.

"Eve.."

She put the pot of java back into its holder and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Since the boys are still asleep, I wanted to talk to you about what's happened over the past two weeks."

"Okay. I'm ready when you are."

"First, I want to start with Clay."

Evie swallowed the large lump that formed in her throat due to hearing his name.

"Is he.."

"No. He's not dead. I want to kill him. Believe me, I do after what he did to you and our boys. But, in order to maintain the relationship with the Irish and keep the cartel happy, Clay has to live to do so. The only American Galen trusts is Clay."

The idea Clay was still alive terrified Evie.

It terrifed her to the point where it brought tears to her eyes.

"If Clay is going to be walking around, what about me and the kids? What if.."

Jax turned the dials on the stovetop to lower the heat under the cooking food.

He walked over to Evie, taking her face in his large hands.

"Babe, I can promise you, he's going to steer clear from our family. He's never gonna hurt you or the boys ever again. You hear me?"

The tears that built up in her eyes fell down her cheeks.

Jax's calloused thumbs wiped them away and he pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

In that moment, his hate for Clay grew, if that was remotely possible.

He instilled fear inside of his old lady that would only disappear if he was dead.

The moment the Irish and the cartel were out of the picture for good, Clay will in fact be six feet under.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?", she asked, looking up at him.

Jax nodded.

"Clay is no longer going to be president. I am."

"You're going to stay?"

"It's one thing to walk away from the club, Evie. But, to let it fall apart without trying to do something about it.. I can't do that."

Her hand reached up and touched the side of his face, causing him to close his eyes due to her always gentle touch.

He moved his face inward, kissing the palm of her hand.

He opened his eyes, eager as to what she was going to say in response.

"If this is what you want, then you have my support."

"You really mean that?"

"I do."

"Having your support in this means everything to me, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"There's uh.. there's one more thing I think we should talk about."

"Okay, what is it?"

"We have two houses between the two of us, and we only really use the one. "

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"I am. Abel and I could move in here and I'll put the rest of my shit in storage. Or you and Andre can live with me. There's two extra bedrooms when the time comes that Andre and Abel want their own space."

The moment Evie opened her mouth to answer, there was a knock at the front door.

"Stay here," Jax instructed, releasing his hold on Evie.

She nodded, going over to the stove to make sure no part of this feast was actually burning.

He looked through the peephole of the door before he opened it.

"Hey Jackie, sorry to bother you and Evie, but some shit went down last night," Chibs stated.

"Shit, what happened?"

" Clay was ran off the road last night. Shortly after, the asshole beat the shit out of him. Cracked a couple of his ribs that punctured one of his lungs and broke his jaw in two places," Opie added.

"Jesus Christ."

"We tried calling you, but your phone went straight to voicemail."

"My phone's probably dead. I haven't charged it since I brought Evie home from the hospital."

"We'll take your family to the compound while we look for answers," Bobby insisted.

"No, I can take them. After I drop them off, we'll meet up. Is Clay at St. Thomas?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll meet you all there."

"Okay, Hap and Op are going to stay here to keep an eye on everything from the outside," Bobby informed.

Jax nodded, closing the door to Evie's home.

He turned around with Evie's eyes on him.

"What?"

"When are you going to tell them that you are the one that put Clay in the hospital?"

"When the time is right. Just not right now," he replied, giving her a reassuring kiss on the lips.

"I just don't want to see this backfire on you is all."

* * *

Evie was outside with the boys at Teller-Morrow, pushing the both of them as they swung on the swing set.

Each member, excluding Clay of course, pulled into the automotive's parking lot at a screeching hault.

Jax and Tig quickly dismounted their bikes, making their way over to Tig.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're gonna start a god damn war, man," Jax yelled loud enough for Evie and the boys to hear.

"We don't even know if it was the niners," Chibs yelled at an equal octave.

"Before Clay went into surgery, he mumbled to me and the two nurses about a black Escalade and the driver was black. Come on man, think about it, Leroy is pissed that we backed up the cartel instead of him. The shoe fuckin' fits."

The club headed into the clubhouse.

Jax looked over at the swing set, locking eyes with Evie.

"I'll be right back, okay?", she said as she turned around to look at the boys.

"Okay," the replied in unison.

Evie and Jax met each other right in front of the entrance of the clubhouse.

She gave him a kiss on the lips right before she pulled him into a hug.

They pulled away from each other at the same time.

"Did you hear any of that?"

"Some of it. What happened?"

"Tig assumed it was the niners that put Clay in the hospital. In attempt to run down Leroy, their leader, he ran down his girl instead."

"Oh my god."

"Looks like the result of my anger backfired on me after all, Eve."

Evie took Jax's hand, pulling him away from the clubhouses' front door.

"Jax, you have to tell them about Clay. Not just what you did. All of it. They need to know. They will see your actions are justified."

"If I do that, Clay is out of the club. And the deal with the Irish and the cartel fall apart. I can't. "

She let out a heavy sigh, resting her head on his strong chest.

His ringed left hand played with the tight ringlets in her hair.

"Regardless of what I choose to do, we'll go head to head with someone."

* * *

**7:45 pm**

Andre and Abel were at one of the clubhouses' tables, coloring on the blank pieces of paper Evie supplied them with earlier.

"Hey, where's your mom?", Jax asked Andre.

"Mommy is in your old room, " Abel answered, going back to coloring.

Jax looked at Abel with widened eyes.

"What did you say Abel?"

"I said mommy is in your old room."

"You mean Evie?"

"Who else would I call mommy?"

Jax smiled, giving Abel a kiss on the top of his head.

Jax headed back to the apartment he used to call his home.

He knocked on the door before entering.

"Come in."

Jax opened the door, quickly closing it behind him.

Evie was sitting on the made up bed with her bag full of clothes open, staring at it in deep thought.

"Abel called you his mom."

She looked up from the bag and smiled, remembering that special part of her night last night.

"Yeah, last night he asked me if it was okay if he could call me his mommy, and I said yes. I hope that's okay. I should've asked you first. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize and you didn't have to ask me. I'm more than okay with it, darlin'," he replied, coming over to the bed, giving her a kiss.

"It goes to show my son is as in love with you as I am," he stated, taking a seat next to her.

"What?"

"I love you, Evie. I'm in love with you. I didn't think I'd ever feel that way again after my ex left Charming in her rearview mirror over ten years ago. But then, you and Andre moved in next door. From the moment I saw you, I knew, Jesus I knew , I was in trouble and couldn't and wouldn't turn back. I vowed I would do everything in my power to make you my old lady and to keep you as my old lady."

Evie shifted herself closer to him, holding his face in both of his hands.

"Jax, I don't even know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just figured it was time you knew how I really felt about you."

" Though, I don't even know what I want to say, I do want to say something."

"I'm all ears, darlin."

She took a deep breath before beginning her own speech.

"Before you came in here, I was just staring at what I have started to call my "getaway" bag. I kept asking myself if I can see myself do this again a year from now, probably sooner. I thought my answer would automatically be no. But, oddly enough, it wasn't. I'm willing to go through these endless ups and downs with you because I'm in love with you too. You're an amazing loyal man Jackson Teller, who's good to me, who's good to my son, and the sex.. It's out of this world. I want nothing more than to be your side through all of it, living in your house, that will hopefully become our house."

"You want to move in with me?"

"I do. The more room, the better."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my readers! Here's a new chapter for you right before Easter break! This one is going to be a more light hearted one before we get back into the chaos that exists around Jax Teller and Charming itself. Two-Three days have passed from the previous chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

Jax entered Evie's bedroom, quietly closing the door behind himself to not disturb the beautiful scene unraveling before him.

Fresh out of an overextended shower, Evie dressed herself in one of Jax's white t-shirts she just took out of the dryer with her damp locks pinned up high with a large dark brown jawclip.

She moved a couple of tendrils that escaped the hair acessory with her hands, shifting her brown eyes onto the dresser.

She picked up a moisturizer of some kind, pumping some of the product into her hands before placing it back in its original spot.

She created a lather between her palms before rubbing the serum into her cleansed face and neck.

Seeing a familiar silhoutte in the corner of her eye, she turned her head, directing her attention away from the mirror toward the bedroom door where Jax stood and his blue eyes drinking in each movement she had just made.

Evie smiled, taking the jawclip out of her hair, casually tossing it onto the dresser.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Not long enough if you ask me," he replied as he moved away from the door, bringing himself behind her.

He coiled his arms around her small waist, kissing the back of her head, breathing in the sensational scent of a Chinese blossom.

The couple looked into the mirror in perfect sync, waiting for one another to break the silence.

Evie smiled, turning around to come face to face with Jax.

She moved her arms around his neck, interlocking her fingers together.

"Did the boys go down okay?"

"I guess so."

"You guess?," she asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Babe, I did the usual. Made sure they brushed their teeth. Tucked 'em in. But, I doubt the usual routine is gonna cut it tonight. They couldn't stop talking about all of us living under the same roof starting tomorrow. They want to share a room. Oh, and to have a bunk bed."

Evie giggled, seeing that humorous visual in her head.

"We could set them up in the same room for now until they finally get tired of each other and need some "me" time."

"I don't think that will happen with our boys. They're not normal kids. And, I mean that in a good way, of course."

Jax lowered his head, resting his forehead against Evie's.

"Our boys. I will never get tired of the sound of that," she smiled, only for it to diminish within seconds.

The moment he spotted the sudden sadness that crossed her face, Evie pulled out of their firm embrace.

She pulled back the blankets climbed into bed with Jax taking a seat in front of her.

"Talk to me, darlin'."

"I keep thinking about Ben."

"Oh..," he trailed off, feeling the night taking an unfortunate turn.

Evie took his hands in hers.

"No, no, not like that. It's about the custody situation involving Andre. A huge part of me believes that I will be granted sole custody of my son."

"And you will."

"But, there is a small part of me, a part of me that has been making itself known a little bit more each day, that Ben will get Andre, and it's killing me inside. I don't wanna lose my son."

"Eve, you're not gonna lose him. I can promise you that."

"What are you gonna do? Break his other hand?"

"I could, but I have a feeling that won't phase him. I can help you with getting you set up with lawyers, I'll cover their fees, etc. I got you. Andre is staying where he belongs. With us."

Tears of relief rolled down her face.

She knows she and Jax already had multiple conversations regarding Ben and she thought Jax would eventually falter due to the level of drama it has risen.

He hasn't budged one bit.

The smile that has faded made a reappearance.

Evie wrapped her arms around Jax, pulling him into a hug.

He carefully wrapped his arms around her due to her still healing from the car accident.

"You're an amazing man, Jax Teller."

"I will be for you, Evie Roosevelt. You know why? Because you fuckin' deserve it and then some."

* * *

Evie slid her sweat ridden body on top of his, kissing her way down his equally sweaty torso.

She effortlessly slipped him back inside of her, immiediately feeling his cock grow hard once again.

She shifted hips backward, sliding down onto his shaft until he completely filled her.

He hissed as his large hands grabbed each of her hips to control the speed of her motion.

"Ya know, for someone who was just in a car accident, you don't seem too affected by it..physically that is."

She stopped her swift movement altogether and leaned forward, leaving their faces only inches away from each other.

"You're going on a run tomorrow morning. As your old lady, I would assume I should show you one of the many things to look forward to when you return."

He smiled, taking her face in both hands.

Her hands laid onto the pillow beneath his head as her fingers gripped his growing locks.

He rubbed her nose against hers before biting his swollen lower lip.

"I like that assumption."

"I figured you would. Plus, the doctor said to try my best to work the aching muscles as much as possible."

"Oh, I'll work those muscles out for you, darlin'. As for the muscles that aren't sore, they might just be by the time I'm finished with you."

* * *

**The next day:**

Gemma knocked on the door to Jax's home.

Evie left the boys' room, making her way to the front door.

V-Lin beat her to it, looking through the peephole with his gun drawn.

He stepped away from the door as he slid his gun back in its original place.

"It's Gemma."

Evie nodded, giving him the okay to open the door.

"Mornin," Gemma greeted, forcing a smile on her bruised face.

No matter how often she seen it, Evie could not get over what Clay had done to Gemma.

It didn't seem real.

How could that much evil could exist in one human?

"Good morning, Gem," she finally replied.

"Morning Gemma," V-Lin greeted, making an attempt to make eye contact with the matriarch for more than three seconds, but failed miserably.

"Morning. You mind staying with the boys? I'd like to talk to Evie for a bit."

"Yeah, you got it."

V-Lin headed back down the hall to Andre and Abel's bedroom.

"I see Jax didn't leave without someone staying with you and the boys with all the shit that has happened."

"Yeah, it gives him that peace of mind. Plus, he didn't want me to strain myself with moving our stuff in."

Gemma moved her hair out of the way of her neck, eyeing her sizable hickie.

"Yeah, because you're straining yourself in the bedroom."

Evie's face grew warm and she went into the kitchen, picking up a key ring off of the counter.

She handed the set of keys to Gemma who followed her into the kitchen.

"Jax spotted 'em on the counter this morning before he left."

"Thanks sweetheart. On any other given day, I would just let myself in."

"It's no problem. Would you like a cup of coffee? I just put a fresh pot on."

"Sure," she stated, putting her purse onto the kitchen table before taking a seat.

Evie opened the cabinet, pulling out two coffee mugs.

"You seem to already know your way around the kitchen."

"It helps that the layout of our houses are nearly identical."

"How far have you gotten with being moved in?"

"We've just started. I wanted to begin with the boys' room."

Evie lifted the filled coffee pot out of its holder, pouring the hot liquid into the two mugs.

"The boys are sharing a room?"

"Yeah, it was their idea. Jax and I decided to go along with it. There is still two spare bedrooms once they want their own space."

What will you do with the other bedroom? Turn that into an office for yourself?"

Evie brought over the full mugs, setting one of them down in front of Gemma.

With the sugar already placed in the middle of the table, she turned on her heels, heading over to the fridge to grab milk and creamer since she wasn't sure how Gemma liked her java.

"Uh no, I was actually thinking of eventually turning the final bedroom into a nursery," she replied, placing the refridgerated products next to the coffee mugs.

Gemma took Evie's hand, looking up at her with a small smile playing in the corner of her mouth.

"A nursery.. Evie, are you pregnant?"

"No Gem, I'm not. But, I have expressed my want in having more children one day to Jax this morning to see where he stands with it."

"And what did he say?"

"He barely let me finish my sentence. He's all for the family to grow."

"I'm glad because I've been wanting more grandchildren since Abel was born."


End file.
